The Devil's Mistress
by movieexpert1978
Summary: Elisabeth is a half demon, suddenly taken under the Devil's cloak because Blackheart is back and wants to overthrow his Father once again. Will change rating to mature in later chapters.
1. Mandatory Meeting

**Ghost Rider **

**The Devil's Mistress **

**Ch. 1: Mandatory Meeting**

I saw him once before my mother died when I was sixteen. I was hoping he was staring at someone else but his gaze was right at mine. We just stared at each other for what seemed like the longest time, but I think it only lasted a few seconds. He was dressed in an elegant black suite, the kind that glows blue in the right light. He had a long white cane with him and his dark blonde hair was slicked back. I don't know why he chose me but all I knew was that he would come back for me soon. I broke the gaze first and when I looked back, of course, he was gone, just like in the movies. People had many names for him: The Devil, Lucifer, The Angel of death. My kind called him Mephistopheles.

My kind specifically is The Vampire. We all exist in a variety of sorts some of us have blue eyes, others red, green, black, and purple. Our kind is separated into different species by the color of our eyes. My mother was the leader of a blue-eyed species. Being her only female heir, I took her place at the adult age of eighteen, rather than sixteen when she died. My oldest brother took her place at twenty-one and was the only male leader for two years. My younger brother is the middle child and he wants nothing to do with being a leader. Every species has always experienced peace with the other until Blackheart appeared on mortal soil.

Unknown to his Father, he had been on Earth longer than he had realized and had gathered many followers. I never met Blackheart personally and frankly I didn't want to with that brief gaze I held with his Father years ago. Many wisely stayed away from Blackheart when it was quickly spread that the Ghost Rider was after him. Then, news quickly followed that he had been defeated and that the present Ghost Rider turned on Mephistopheles and was using his curse against him.

I was twenty-one when all of this occurred. Many of Blackheart's followers kept themselves together and went rouge, causing typical demon trouble, and making the Ghost Rider appear. Vampires could be classified as half-demons so to speak. We could only use our powers at night and walked as humans in daylight. Although, I and a few others were exceptions. My brothers and I inherited a special power that was passed down genetically from our Mother. We could use our powers in daylight and not only that with a quick glimpse of the color, we could adapt to become any species we liked. We could become any species we saw.

This power made us big targets to our enemies. It also made us a valuable prize as I would later find out. It was becoming the middle of summer when a dreaded feeling came over me. Of course, this feeling had to come when I was walking alone to my apartment. It was quite dark out, but there was not a person in sight. Something dark and powerful was watching me and I ran home as quickly as I could because I wanted no part of it. Of course like every city mine had dark alleys too, and I had to go down one to get to my building. I walked slowly and quietly down the long alley. I was almost there when I saw Him again. Right in front of me, with his fancy black suite, silver cane, slicked back hair, and his brown eyes staring at me.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as calmly as I could. He only responded by giving me sharp gaze and started to walk towards me. I didn't dare retreat because I knew he would block my path again. I stood there as calmly as I could, trying to hide my shaking.

"Hello Elisabeth." He said cool manner. He was about an arm's length away from me now. "You sure have grown up since the last time I saw you." He commented. I noticed that the head of the cane was actually a glass skull, which I thought was a nice touch actually.

"As I said before, what do you want from me?" I asked calmly, trying not to sound bold.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He replied in a slightly dark tone. Then I started to back away. "Oh, there's no reason to be afraid. I am certainly not going to hurt you right now." He mocked.

"Please stay away from me." I nearly begged.

"I'm sorry Elisabeth I can't do that. I never could, not with you or your Mother." He replied calmly again. I stiffened at that. What did he know about my mother, he certainly didn't kill her I saw her death before my eyes and the murderer had followed the same path as his victim years ago.

"I will make you stay way if you did something to her." I growled. He let out a small chuckle and had a smug expression as if to say "You can try all you like, but it won't work."

"I'm not here to talk about your Mother. True we had a history, but that is for another time. I am here to talk about you." He said, getting to the point. He walked forward and closed the distance between us. I started to back away again but he gently grabbed a strand of my hair, which was a very curly strawberry blonde. "You're very beautiful and very powerful." He explained, while his gloved hand ran over the strand before letting it go and his gaze returned to my eyes. "That makes you a powerful weapon to some people."

"Does that include you?" I had to ask.

"Not really. Surprising I know, but you know who I am, and you know I have far more powerful weapons than you." He replied.

"Like the Ghost Rider." I dared to say. I nearly jumped back into the wall, when his eyes narrowed, his face morphed into the outlines of his true from, and he let out a deep growl. Ever so quickly his face returned to his normal, handsome self. He chose to ignore my comment and quickly moved on.

"I can make you more powerful than any other of your rare kind. I know of your extreme gift and what if I could add one more color to you collection." He explained.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not stupid enough to make deals with the Devil himself." I nearly snapped.

"It's not that simple." He simply replied.

"Are you going to force me?" I nearly smirked.

"No, but I've been watching you for a long time. I've watched your whole life so far. I know how guilty you feel because you froze as your Mother was murdered. I know how angry you feel about your younger brother's cowardness. I know how frightened you are of me…even now" He said darkly, and this time he backed me up into the wall. I let out a tiny whimper. Yes, I was afraid of him, nobody messed with this dark angel, and if they did they never lived to tell about it.

"Please no." I whispered. I relaxed ever so slightly as his hand only reached for my hair again. I started to tremble again as his gloved hand reached my face and started to stroke my cheek.

"I want to be your mentor and you will be my student." He stated.

"Do I look like I have any choice?" I half joked. He gave a sly smile for his answer and his hand finally left my face.

"I'll be watching you like I always have. You may not believe but I was always on your side." He said a little more gentle then I imagined. He turned and left and I saw his from disappear into the shadows of the dark alley.

**This is my first Ghost Rider story. I got an idea after seeing it again and just kept typing. It will get mature in later chapters. I'm big on bad guys so I wanted to focus on Mephistopheles. Johnny Blaze/ Ghost Rider doesn't appear for a while so please be patient with that. Please don't laugh my story into the deleted files, but all reviews are welcome. Hope you like it enjoy. **

**P.S. I don't own any Ghost Rider characters including Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider, Blackheart, and Mephistopheles. They belong to Marvel. Elisabeth and her family are mine.**


	2. First Lesson

**Ch. 2: First lesson**

I had to figure that something was up. Maybe Blackheart was starting up trouble again. He was an idiot the first time around, trying to defeat his Father. True, I would be tired of living in Daddy's shadow, but I wouldn't be stupid enough to fight him for it. Then, there were his followers here that were causing trouble for the others. The stupid humans couldn't figure out what to do when they found the killings done by the Rouges, as we called them now. I was shaky from my encounter with Mephistopheles and I didn't dare tell anyone, not even my brother, about it.

A week and a half went by without further incident, but the dark feeling has never truly left me since my first encounter. The feeling was quite strong in my gut tonight and the feeling that I would see Him tonight was heavily in my mind. Trying to dismiss this, I fell into an uneasy sleep. Unlike some of the others I prefer to act like a human and not be nocturnal. I must admit that do keep a supple of blood in a locked refrigerator. I've got better things to do than to hunt for hot guys and drink their blood, unlike my movie counterparts.

When I finally settled into dreaming, my dreams were very harsh. I saw Blackheart. He was on mortal soil again and in MY territory. He was in an unfamiliar dark alley and he was looking for something. I couldn't help but fear that that something was me. Like his Father, he was in elegant black robes. However, I noticed he looked slightly tired and worn out, probably from his encounter with the Ghost Rider on his previous visit. That didn't stop him from turning to me and giving a cold stare. Then, suddenly he lunged at me, and when his demon teeth tore into my throat I woke up with a small scream, my forehead covered in seat.

I jumped out of bed in a panic and washed my face in the bathroom with cold water. I relaxed and went back to my bedroom. I jumped and snatched up my dagger as the lights dimmed in my bedroom. I didn't dare move or say a word and give away my location to my intruder, although I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

"I figured you were a fighter like her." Mephistopheles said in my doorway. I clenched my teeth to hold in my growl as I put down my dagger.

"Blackheart is giving you trouble again." I stated as calmly as I could. He didn't reply and just causally walked into my room. "I saw him in my dream. What does he want from me!" I demanded.

"He wants you on his side so you can defeat me." He answered plainly. This time I let out a groan of frustration.

"He's an idiot for not learning his lesson the first time. Also, I'm not stupid enough to go against someone as powerful as you because I've got my own problems to deal with." I said to him. He hummed his approval. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that I had absent mindedly turned my back to him while he was behind me, just to put my silver dagger away. I let out a small gasp as my back came into his chest. I trembled as his hand traveled up and down my arm and back.

"You look just like her you know." He whispered into my ear. "If you had a stronger shade of red I'd swear I was looking at a ghost." His sliver cane was placed at the end of my bed and now both hands were exploring my body.

"Oh please no." I begged as I realized what I was going to give him in return for his help. "Why this?" I asked in a trembling voice. I knew I would be perfect for him because I respected him and his authority and I feared him and his power, plus I knew he would enjoy me because I was a virgin.

"You need me now because you know what is going to happen now. This is my price for your protection and my respect." He said as his face leaned into my neck and I surrendered into his embrace.

"Do you mean it?" I asked childishly.

"Every word." He replied. His hands, now ungloved, wrapped around my waist while his lips started to kiss my neck and shoulders. I suddenly felt small in his arms not only because he must have been over six foot, but because he knew what to do when I didn't. As he kissed my neck he rubbed his hands on my arms and shoulders, trying to calm me down and stop me from trembling. His hands stroked through my hair and started to rub my back.

She was a small girl in my grasp and she knew nothing about this subject. Ever so slowly she started to relax and I knew she would be relived once this night was through. Her figure was lean and had muscle, probably from all the fighting she had to do from an early age. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, a gentle term for a redhead, and it went a few inches below her shoulders but just above her waist. I slowly turned her around to face me. She didn't dare meet my eyes instead she just stared at the floor.

I started small. I started to kiss her forehead and work my way down. She was a tall woman but small compared to my height. I didn't push her anywhere because that would make her rush and I most certainly wanted to take my time with her. I lifted up her small hand and she stared at me as I kissed it while staring right back at her. I could tell she almost blushed at one point. After all, she never dreamed of the Devil wanting to make love to her. Letting go of her hand, I placed my hands on her before pulling her into me. She let out a small sigh, releasing all the tension in her body, as she leaned into my shoulder and her arms wrapped around my neck as if for dear life.

Finally, I lifted her chin to look at me again and I kissed her. She tasted so young and pure I let out a groan into her mouth. She finally got bold and I let her tongue explore my mouth as she returned the kiss. My hands went under her shirt as I felt her cool back. Her arms finally let go of my neck and her hands trembled as she started to travel up and down my sides. I had to hold my smile, she never forgot who she was dealing with and that would certainly save her life sooner or later. Remaining in control, I parted to kiss and started to go lower. I gave small kisses to her chin and cheeks. As I went lower, I gave her passionate kisses on her exposed chest. She let out a small cry as my claws dug into her back, in her panic she pushed away from me and landed on her bed.

"I'm sorry." She cried, realizing what she had done. Before she tried to redeem herself any further I took away her fears by kissing her lips again, while gently holding her neck. Her hand gently traced my face. Then, much to her surprise, I parted from her again and grabbed my cane. It had been so long with a woman as innocent as her. Thanks to today's society, virgins were in short supply because stupid teenagers were banging each other all over the place. I took my women when I wanted to and I always had to track down the girl who was a virgin.

"Who says we have to do it all in one night?" I said. She wasn't sure how to take that and wisely didn't say anything. "Don't worry I'll be back again. In the mean time you're going to fall back to sleep." I ordered politely. She did as she was told and crawled back into bed suddenly feeling exhausted.

"So what now?" She mumbled.

"As I said I'll be watching." I said to her. I spared her one final glance and my eyes glowed orange before she fell asleep and I left her.

**P.S. This is to TheNextAvrillLavigne, thanks for the review. (Sorry if calling Blackheart and idiot upsets you but it's the character, not me cause I also like Blackheart, but trust me you can keep him!) Anyway, Blackheart comes into the next chapter, just to give you a heads up but no lust stuff with Blackheart. SO SORRY, but it's with Mephistopheles instead…hope that helps. Please Review.**


	3. Blackheart

**Ch. 3: Blackheart**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm the next morning and slowly rolled out of bed. I was glad I didn't feel different this morning, but that damn dark feeling still hadn't left me. I ate my breakfast, (yes we can eat human food, no problem) and went to rehearsals for summer plays. I was a junior in college studying art and theater, with the occasional music class. I started playing the cello when I was still in my single digits and continued my playing with the violin. Another boring day on stage passed by without incident. Tonight I had to stay late for a rehearsal with the orchestra. Thanks to my gut feeling I knew the walk home would be difficult.

I finally started to walk home around eight after a two hour rehearsal. I was second stand first chair, there was no way I could compete with the two in the first stand because they eat, breathed, and slept with their cellos. Now these days, I was starting to get annoyed at just how dark the nights became. A little bit of a shock coming from me, a creature that "goes bump in the night." There was a slight breeze in front of me that blew my ponytail ever so slightly. I stopped dead in my tracks when a strong but brief breeze came from behind me.

I pulled my silver dagger out from a coat pocket, concealed it as best as I could, and finally turned around. There he was in front of me, Blackheart. He did look tired but not as much as I had seen in my dream. We just stared at each other for a moment, observing each other, trying to figure the other out. He finally spoke first.

"My father has a history with you and your family." He said, his voice sounded young and not very deep, unlike his Father's voice.

"So I've heard." I answered calmly. I stayed put as he started to walk towards me, the lights outside of the buildings around us started to dim creating more shadows, much to my dislike.

"You're nothing compared to me." He spat as he stopped about a foot away from me.

"Then why did you consider looking for me?" I asked just as harshly.

"I need you anyway. You're a true weapon that is very valuable on both sides." He explained bitterly. The way I saw things, Blackheart was a punk and nothing more, he was too selfish for his own good.

"The playing field is even again and now both of you have fallen." I replied. His eyes narrowed and went pitch black for a second before returning back to their brown color.

"True we have, but he failed to mention something to you." I raised an eyebrow at the statement. He smiled and I saw sharp teeth begin to form. I tensed and waiting for the lunge. "With your blood my power can reach its full potential and you will be under my command." He stated. He let out a shriek from his demon mouth and lunged for me. My dark blue eyes turned a bright, florescent blue and I let out a replying hiss.

He grabbed both of my shoulders as we both fell to the ground. Using both legs, I pushed both feet into his stomach to push him off of me. He fell hard on his back onto the sidewalk. I scrambled to my feet as he charged me again. Anticipating it, I grabbed his shoulders, rolled on top of him and stabbed him twice in the shoulder. He cried out in pain in a voice that was half human and half demon. He held his wounded shoulder while what looked like black blood came out of it. Who said silver was only a movie thing?

I got the feeling that this fight wouldn't last long, he was too weak as it was. I kept my eyes on him as we circled each other. I kept my knees bent waiting for him to spring at me. Instead, he charged at me throwing his fists at me. I dodged the first two swings but grunted as his claws swiped my arm. In response I swung my knife and swiped him across the chest. He cried out in an all demon voice and quickly disappeared into the shadows making the lights come back on again. As I collected myself and headed for home I couldn't help but think about where the hell all the people had gone too.

I got home without further incident, thankfully. I went into my bathroom and looked at the cuts. I flinched at I touched them. They were bleeding pretty well and my skin had turned a dark purple almost black around the cuts. I put pressure on the four cuts and quickly stopped the bleeding. I was slightly nervous that they weren't healing as fast as I would have liked. I knew Blackhearts claws weren't poisonous, but then I thought it might have been brimstone. After all, all the deaths the humans had investigated had people filled with the stuff and Blackheart could touch someone and kill them with it. All I could do was hope it didn't spread all over my body and killed me.

The cuts had stopped bleeding and were now an angry red. I took a shower to relax my body a little bit. I dried myself off and put on my pajamas. As I was wiping the fog away from my mirror, I saw a demon Blackheart staring at me.

"Shit!" I shouted and turned around with my fists ready, only nobody was there. I relaxed and let out a heavy sigh and walked out of my bathroom. "Mephistopheles!" I shouted into the air to no one. No one responded. "Damn it." I grumbled. I started to feel hot as I fell into bed. I tossed and turned for most of the night and I was thankful that we hadn't started rehearsing over the weekends yet. My fever was building and I threw up a couple times before my throat was burned with bile. I stayed in my room and tried to keep it as dark as I could because the light was starting to hurt my eyes. Even the idea of having some blood made my stomach churn and my skin sweat more.

Saturday had passed without seeing any demons in the day time. I was finally fed up with my fever and took a cold shower that was a brief relief to my hot skin. I dried myself off a little bit before putting on shorts and strap shirt on. I sat down in bed and looked bitterly at my arm. The whole area around the cuts had now turned black and circled around my arm, making it look like a black strip over my arm. The cuts were streaks of pure red, but they didn't ooze any goo and I was hoping that was a good sign. I fell back into bed again and tried to sleep. A few minutes that dark feeling overwhelmed me so much I ran to the sink and started to cough up blood.

"Elisabeth." Mephistopheles said my name as his glove hand rubbed my back.

"I don't know what it is but please make it stop." I begged as I coughed hard into the sink, more blood covering the white surface. After several long minuets I finally stopped coughing and was able to look at him. His hand trailed down my sweaty face and touched my arm. I grunted in pain as he touched it.

"Blackheart's warning to you." He said in his usual calm manner.

"Great I got the message." I grumbled back. Holding my shoulder he gently pushed me backwards onto my bed until I sat down. I nearly cried out in pain as he held my shoulder. "What is this?" I groan. I angrily brushed his hand off of my shoulder because it hurt so much.

"Dark arts effects." He replied. He grabbed my arm again and looked at my wound. This time I did cry out in pain as he touched it. Of course I didn't dare tell him that his touch hurt I didn't know what set him off and I wasn't about to find out. He could tell that his touch was hurting me but didn't acknowledge it. Then, without warning he grabbed the wound with his right hand. I screamed as a searing pain went through my arm and I tried to push his off of me, but he grabbed my wrist and held firm. I don't know when I did but I passed out.

**Hey I got an email saying that minigir added my story to thier favorties! THANKS and send me a review. In reply to TheNextAvrillLavigne, well all I can say is that she doesn't exactly fall for Mephistopheles, but think about this if someone hadn't fallen for him, Blackheart wouldn't be around. Food for thought as Sherlock Holmes says. Have fun and send me reviews. **


	4. Author's note

**Author's note. **

**Sorry, but I'm changing the rating now. Story will be going mature now. Hope you can find it. I wondering if it was possible for my loyal readers to let me know they got the message. Yes that includes you TheNextAvrillLavigne. **

**Thanks don't want my readers to freak out if they can't find the story they like. **

**P.S. Thanks for the review by the way. **


	5. Second Lesson

**Ch. 4: Second Lesson**

I don't know how long it was before I woke up but it didn't feel like I was out for very long. My hair was still drenched from the sweat and water and I slowly rose from my bed. I looked at my arm and there were no cuts or any blackness. Dark arts were used heavily by my kind and were very deadly by full demons such as Blackheart and his Father. Speaking of which, I looked up and he was sitting at the edge of my bed. He was staring at me with a pleased look on his face while holding that cane.

"What are you looking at?" I mumbled.

"I'm look at a girl who could have been under Blackheart's power just from four cuts." He replied with a smirk. I took a mental note that he called Blackheart by name and not by the title of son.

"Thank you for getting rid of that." I replied seriously, while looking straight at him, just so he could catch that. He only nodded a thank you. "He'll still want me. You helping me makes him all the more determined." I stated. He let out a small growl and I noticed I saw the outline of teeth. "However, he is very weak and not a very experienced fighter." I added hoping his knowledge of his son's weakness would earn his forgiveness of that last comment. I wasn't sure if it did because he gave me an expressionless look.

"It's only a small glimpse into the power he has." He said as he started to walk to my side of the bed. I almost thought I saw him smile as I started to get nervous. "He has more ways of making people submit to him. Pain is just the one that tends to work the most." He explained as he sat down next to me and I started to shake again. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously.

"Fine, there's no pain." I replied a little too quickly because I was nervous.

"Good." He whispered. I wasn't sure what he was planning to do, but I knew I had to go along with it. I knew I had to be careful now because his hand was tracing my face. "There's no reason to be scared." He whispered into my ear.

"I…I…I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do." I stammered back. He placed both hands on my neck and leaned me back onto the pillows.

"Don't worry." He said as he leaned into my neck and started to kiss it. She was still weak for the black mark but I wasn't planning on anything big anyway. I would tease her and start slow, showing her who was in control. I nuzzled her neck and good shoulder before moving onto the other one. She flinched slightly as I kissed her shoulder but quickly calmed herself down. She was afraid of what I might do, but she didn't have to worry. Her eyes were closed as I kissed her face and finally found her lips. She submitted to me easily as my tongue explored her mouth. I held the kiss for as long as I could because she tasted so pure and rare.

"Close your eyes." I ordered. She started to tremble as she closed them. "I want you to show me your eyes." When she opened them they were a bright glowing blue. I smiled at the color and my eyes glowed a bright orange. She cried out in pain as she absorbed the new color and clenched her eyes tightly, trying to make it go away. She gave a frustrated growl and I chuckled at her. I buried my face into her chest and she immediately calmed down. Her legs were shaking as my hand traveled up and down her thigh. Her skin felt warm, but I knew that was because of her fever. She racked her hands over my back, unsure of what to do next. As I kissed her neck line, my hands went under her shirt.

She whimpered as I started to feel her breasts. She trembled under me as I lifted her shirt up. Now she looked away from me, from embarrassment, as she was half naked in front of me. She was beautiful and her skin was slightly tan from the sun. I thought about taking her there and then, but I decided against it staying with my original plan. I went and started to kiss her breast. She started to breathe more heavily and then she started to moan as I licked her nipple. She arched her back as I took it into my mouth. I noticed her hands were clutching her sheets tightly out of her fear of this new subject.

She gave a small cry of surprise when I lifted her up into my lap. She started to quickly moan again as I worked my mouth around the other breast. She started to run her hands through my hair and kissed my forehead. My hands went over her back again and I was pleased to feel no scabs from my previous mistake. As I devoured hungrily at her breasts, I racked my hands over her body, not missing an inch of it. She was starting to calm down and leaned into me more, so I could get more of her breasts. Finally, I laid her back down on the bed and covered her with a sheet.

"I'm starting to get nervous about the day when you take full control." She said quietly, looking away from me shyly.

"By that time you won't be afraid as much as you are now." I replied as I brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It will hurt if you if you use my eyes, so be careful with how you use it." I said coolly.

"I figured that and trust me I'm a good fighter. Mother always said don't use your eyes until the last possible moment," she thought for a moment, "although that's not what I did last night." She joked.

"Good advice to follow." I replied and stood up and she finally gazed in my direction. "You'll need to learn this though and I know you will." I explained to her.

"I hope you're talking about what I think you're talking about." She tried again with a joke and I had to give a small laugh and nod in agreement with her. "Thank you." She said seriously. I replied by taking her hand and kissing it.

"Be careful with it. You're a young leader with a lot to learn and if you lose to Blackheart, it will be tough for you to get back out." I said darkly and nodded a small but furious yes with slight fear in her eyes.

**ok, I know it might be a little creepy, but this is where my story is headed. Hope you readers don't hate it too much. All reviews are welcome. Now the story will stay with a mature rating, sorry but better be safe than sorry. P.S. Thanks for replying to the message. **


	6. The Fighting Starts

**Ch.5: The Fighting Starts**

Night time around here was dark and lonely and I hated to walk it now, with the Devil and his son both at my heels. I wouldn't tell anyone about my few visits with both of them. Soon my rehearsals with both the orchestra and plays became longer. At times I started to hate my conductor for taking all of our songs apart piece by piece, too bad for me that it was his job. I surprised that two weeks went by with no visit from either party. I found myself at a small park that was deserted because it was close to eleven.

Over time that dark feeling I had was very faint but now it was in full swing tonight and it was so strong that my stomach actually felt queasy. It was a sense that leaders had to tell them of danger and one thing that had us stumped was that it was stronger in the female leaders rather than the males. I instantly became alert when the lights dimmed. I grabbed my trusty dagger and waited. I was actually a little impressed because Blackheart wasn't alone this time. I knew that the four males with him were considered "alpha males" of the Rouges.

"Long time no see Leader." Blackheart said menacingly. I figured his wounds had healed and that he must have had some girls because he looked healthy again and back in control of his power.

"Not long enough." I growled back to him. The four males eyed me with angry eyes and I remembered quickly that none of them had liked me or my family, which made them even more determined to fight me. I sensed two of them were red eyes, one green, and the last an eerie yellow. Only Blackheart had black eyes and I was glad none of them were blue.

"I want her alive and in one piece. She's no good to me dead." Blackheart ordered making some of the men groan in protest but run for me anyway. When it comes to run, vampires can't do any movie tricks where they move at literally lightning speed. We run faster than the average human and that's it, I know it's pretty boring but we can't all be like the movies.

Out of my bag, I pulled out a long silver stick that clicked and became a six foot silver weapon. I twirled the weapon in my hand before slamming it down hard on the shoulder of a red eye. Then, I twisted around and slammed it down hard on the back the green eye. Both shouted in pain as the metal cracked into their skin. The yellow eye pushed me forward and I rolled back onto my feet before someone knocked me down again. I kept the bar in front of my chest as another red eye slammed into me. He snarled at me, his mouth full of double fangs and was mere inches from my face.

I pushed him off of me with a kick to his stomach. I swiped my blade at green eye and cut him across his side. He cried out in pain and clutched his side with a hand that was now covered in blood. With two in front and one in back, I jumped behind yellow eye and kicked him in the back causing him to collide with the two red eyes. I gave a yelp as someone hit me on the side of the head and sent me flying into the dirt. When I looked up Blackheart was facing me and he grabbed my throat.

Like his Father, he took his time and slowly leaned into my neck to bite it. I reacted by lifted both feet and kicking him in the stomach. We both went backwards from each other. I picked up my silver bar and hit him over the side of the head as he charged at me again. Sensing someone from behind, I went down on one knee to knock one of the red eyes out from under him. He hit the ground hard but it wasn't as hard as my blows were as I slammed the bar into his chest and gut, causing bone to snap.

The other red eye pushed me away and got his friend and ran. I looked at them slightly puzzled as they left. I let out a cry of surprise when the green eye snatched the bar right out of my hands. He swung it like a bat and hit me hard in the side of the head. I quickly turned my eyes glowing blue just before the bar hit me hard on the side of my face, it would have nearly killed me if I hadn't turned into my vampire eyes. I fell onto the grass with my head spinning. I heard Blackheart laughing as he approached me.

"Good fight." He said causally before yanking my neck towards him. Finding the last of my strength I made my eyes turn orange and let out the deadliest hiss I have ever heard myself let out of my mouth. Blackheart jumped back and the two males shrieked in fear and ran from me instantly. While Blackheart looked furiously at his cowardly followers, I pounded my claws into his bad shoulder I had stabbed and ran my claws down his right arm all the way to his palm. He let out a demon shriek and disappeared.

I was breathing heavily as I stood up and grabbed my weapons. I concentrated hard and my eyes went back to their human shade. I hurried home as best as I could and decided I would check myself over in the morning. I crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I woke up early in the morning before the sun was up and looked myself over. My side hurt but didn't have a lot of bruising as I had been healing overnight. My face didn't look black and blue either, instead it was a bright red, which I could easily pass off as minor sunburn if I need to. I did have a small headache but I could get through it.

Thankfully, rehearsals didn't last long on nights when I had orchestra rehearsal, but the two plays I was in were finally starting early rehearsal and getting done in the afternoon, which meant that we would be performing soon. All shows lasted for a week before starting to figure out what the next play was. Nobody noticed my bruises probably because it was down to a small red mark by the time I got to the theater. In about another two weeks we would perform before the regular season got under way. I was happy that this week was my concert and it was one less thing I would have to worry about. This was good for me because I already had enough things to worry about.

Rehearsal went later this time because the concert was tomorrow and I left the hall around nine. I was glad tomorrow was Friday but a little bummed out that this would be the last weekend to myself for about two week. My dark feeling wasn't off the charts tonight and I was able to walk home in silence and I even saw a few people go by me this time. After I got home I checked myself over again and saw no evidence from the battle the night before. I took a nice long shower and just relaxed for the rest of night.

**I was in a good mood so I posted two chapters in day for you. enjoy and review. **


	7. Third lesson

**Ch. 6: Third Lesson**

The next morning I woke up as usual and did my routine with the theater rehearsals. I was casual friends with everyone, but I didn't really have a big attachment to anyone in particular. Although, I did notice one of the boys was staring at me from time to time. There were several vampires in both plays and we all knew each other. Right now I wasn't looking at anybody to date, besides the fact that Mephistopheles wanted me. I tried to date once or twice but they eventually faded away and sent me the occasional "hi."

The concert went without incident and it was performed beautifully. It went until eight and everyone said there thanks and good jobs on the way out. No more concerts for me until winter and no more rehearsals until school started again. My older brother, Jeremy, took me home. My younger brother James didn't come because he was away at his job back at our previous home, New York. After saying goodbye to my brother, I groaned once I stepped into my apartment. My senses had heightened again telling me of danger. Grumbling in frustration, I went to my bedroom.

"Nice dress." Mephistopheles said in my doorway. I turned and looked at him walk towards me.

"Thanks." I said quietly. I shyly looked away from him, get nervous all over again.

"You played very well tonight. It was a nice concert." He added. I glanced at him again unsure of what to say as he stared at me.

"Thanks again. I didn't sense you or anything." I said slightly puzzled.

"That's because you were so focused on the music. Your hands worked beautifully on that cello." He said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"I saw Blackheart again." I stated, he looked at me darkly and waited for me to continue. "He didn't pick good Rouges because almost all of them ran off when I kicked the shit out of them. He's a good hitter though." I explained and was getting more nervous because he didn't let go of my hand. "My guess is those four are probably dead by now. I don't know when I'll be seeing him again." I finished.

"Don't worry about Blackheart too much. This is all mine until the end of days." He said fiercely. I would have backed away from him, only he was still holding my hand. As if sensing my fear, he pulled me in close and kissed me. No other man had ever kissed me before he did and I wasn't sure if anyone ever would. Every time he kissed me, I felt a strange passion come from him. He made me feel protected because he knew my fear.

She gave into the kiss I gave her. I wrapped my arms around her bare shoulders and this time her skin felt cool and smooth. I worked my hands into her hair and pulled it out of the bun she wore for the concert. Her hair fell past her shoulders as my hands went up and down her velvet dress. Her hands felt cool against my face as we kissed. I parted from her and started to kiss her neck. Her hands went around my shoulders as she grabbed me for support.

She tensed as I pulled the zipper down from the back. Trying to calm her down I went and nuzzled the other side of her neck. I pulled the zipper down as far as it would go and she stared at me unsure of what to do next. I let the dress fall to her feet and she quickly kicked it out of the way. She gave a squeak of surprise as I lifted her up and laid her down on the bed. I buried my face into the side of her neck and gently bit her skin. She gasped in surprise when I bit her.

She gently tugged at my jacket and I easily pulled it off, showing that I still had my black long sleeve shirt on. Her hands traveled up and down the silk material as she didn't try to get it off. That was one aspect that I deeply admired in this girl. No matter how comfortable she got, she never forgot who she was with. I put one hand under her back as I started to kiss her chest and go lower. She tugged the slightest bit at my shirt and gave her a nod to unbutton it.

Once she finished unbuttoning my shirt I took it off for her. Her eyes looked over my chest and then turned back to me. I had muscle to my form and my skin was never a pale white like Blackheart's. I laid down on top of her and my skin was warm against her cool skin. She rubbed her hands over my back and started to gently kiss lower neck. I groaned out loud when she took my nipple into her mouth. She went to kiss my chest but I took her breast into her mouth.

She moaned and arched her back for me. As I had one hand wrapped around her waist, my other slowly traveled lower around her panties. She didn't notice much because I was working on her breasts. I smiled to myself as my hand went into her panties and started to touch her. She gasped and clung to my shoulders for support. She started to move one hand down my shoulder but I quickly moved back to the bed and she clutched the sheets tightly. I could sense she was starting to panic. I laid her back down on the bed and gently brushed my hand over her, but even that frightened her.

"No please." She begged desperately. She wasn't ready for this stage yet. She looked at me and tears were starting to come to her eyes because she was so frightened. "I…I'm so sorry. I can't do this yet." She pleaded. She feared the worst now that I would take her forcefully tonight. I showed her a gentle smile and held her face in my hand.

'You're not ready yet." I stated. She looked away, ashamed at herself and a tear rolled down her cheek. I brushed it away and she didn't say anything. That was my plan from the start with her; I had to be patient with her. I knew her gift would be rewarded to me in due time but tonight wasn't the night. She laid down on the bed as I dressed myself, her back was to me and I knew she was crying. "Look at me." I ordered and she did while trying to brush her tears away.

"I was just scared that's all" She said weakly.

"I know. These things take time and I know your fear will die down soon." I said coolly. "You're still learning new things. How bad did it hurt when you used my eyes?" I asked.

"At first my vision was blurry and I felt a rush of power come over me. I had to concentrate in order to get back to normal. Afterwards, I had a bad headache for the night and most of yesterday morning. It was like a hangover almost." She said calmly, her voice was starting to come back.

"The longer you use it the more it hurts." I stated as I started to walk away from her.

"Did you do the same thing to my mother?" She asked suddenly. I knew what she was talking about and I stopped and turned back to look at her.

"No, she was already taken by your Father when I came to visit." I answered. She looked away from me again and I left her.


	8. Bitten

**Ch. 7: Bitten**

I woke up the next morning feeling very angry at myself. My fear got the better of me and I was pretty sure Mephistopheles would be pissed and take me anyway he liked the next time he came for me. I didn't do much over the weekend. I just stayed home and came to the base when I was called. It was the usual checkup and nothing out of the ordinary had been found first. The news reported that four mysterious deaths had occurred with four male bodies having a heavy amount of brimstone in them. It was Blackheart's work of course. My kind was getting nervous about the idea of Blackheart being on mortal ground again.

Another two weeks had gone by and the performances happened without incident. It quickly turned into the beginning of August. I had a whole month to myself now. I practice my fighting techniques in my apartment and did a cruise around the neighborhood, looking for Rouges who gave vampires a bad name. No Rouges turned up but someone else did. Once again, I was in the alley that leads to my apartment building. Out of nowhere, Blackheart appeared in front of me. He walked slowly towards me and stopped in front of me. I thought he might say something but suddenly his claws lashed out at me and I dodged out of the way in time to block a punch to my gut. His free hand smacked the side of my face and I stumbled back, only to have him grab me from behind.

"No!" I shouted at him, but it was too late. Without a second thought his demon teeth bit me hard and deep into my neck. I screamed out as a searing pain erupted from my neck and I felt my warm blood run down into my shirt. He didn't drink yet because I was still struggling to break free of his grip. I cried out as he fiercely dug his teeth deeper into my neck, making the searing pain burn with more intensity. I was in so much pain I had to stop moving and he started to drink.

They say in books and in movies it's a mysterious feeling when a victim feels their blood being sucked out of them. That is very wrong. It is pure agony and a painfully slow process. I moaned in pain as he drank, purposely taking big gulps to cause me more pain. I started to become weak and my knees gave out. Blackheart supported me as he lowered me to the ground. It was few more moments before he dug his teeth deep into me one last time, causing me to cry out again weakly. Finally, he let go of me and I gasped in relief as he let me go and I fell to the ground.

"You're mine now." He hissed and I whimpered as he licked the blood off of my neck. I grunted in pain as the bite burned in my neck. My eyes turned blue and I swiped my claws over his face. He cried out in pain and as he held his face I slowly got up and ran for my apartment. I slammed my door and was relieved that he didn't follow me; instead he was waiting until I gave into the pain. I washed my hands of the blood and fell to the floor. I gritted my teeth in pain and the bite continued to burn.

I stumbled into my bathroom and threw up until I thought my stomach would come out. Then, I started to cough blood. I was coughing so long and so hard my whole body ached and my throat was raw. When I was able to stop, I laid down on the cool tile floor and concentrated on trying to relax my body. I took deep breaths and took great care to empty my mind of thoughts and try and concentrate on sleep. It worked for a while but the pain grew fierce again with the burning bite.

I held my neck down so hard at times I dug my nails into my skin. I wouldn't submit to the pain. I knew I just couldn't because if I did the whole mortal world could fall with Mephistopheles death at Blackheart's hand. I didn't call out to him because I was still fearful of what he might do the next time we met. I just took the pain as it started to get worse. I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming as I groaned heavily in my mouth. I was able to change into a strap shirt again and get into short shorts before I laid back down on the cool floor. At one point I did get a little desperate. I was sweating so bad and I knew I had a fever, so I got a gel pack from the freezer and put it on the back of my neck being careful that it didn't touch the bite marks that were now a dark purple spot on my neck.

I don't know how long I was down, it might have been minutes or hours I didn't care. I began to tolerate it as a heavy burn that wouldn't go away. I went into a coughing fit several times, but I was glad I didn't throw up again for the rest of the night. I bit into my lip as the pain intensified as it traveled down my arm. I tried again to make my body calm down by breathing slowly and trying to relax my body, but every time I did the pain seem to spread all over my body and I tensed my body up all over again.

A small tingling went off in my head and I knew somebody was here. Mephistopheles pulled my head to the side to look at my neck that was starting to turn black. He touched the wound with his hand and I let out a small scream and punched him hard in the shoulder. I cried out as he slapped me across the face making my lip bleed.

"Stop." He growled in a deep demon voice. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into the tile floor as he touched the wound again. I thought he would have done the same thing he did the last time with my scratches. Instead I gave a small gasp as he easily lifted me into his arms. He put his hand over my eyes and I fell asleep.

**Here's more Blackheart action for you. I updated two chapters again so that's why there is no commentary in chapter 6. Anyway, to TheNextAvrilLavigne, I want the narration to go to Mephistpheles when he has control over Elisabeth, or when he is giving his "lessons". Hope that helps. Also thanks for the review by Rock'xanne, another cool author name by the way. I don't mean to sound stupid but I just want to know what is it sbout Blackheart that makes all the readers go crazy for him. I like Blackheart too, but as you can see I like Mephistopeheles better. I'm just curious about that. This may alos sound like a stupid question, but I've been watching Ghost Rider and I keep trying to figure out what color Blackheart's coat is. I am assuming it's black, but sometimes in the light it looks like a dark purple or a worn out brown. I don't really know but it may be just me. Enjoy the reading and please Review. **


	9. Absolute Burning Pain Pt 1

**Ch. 8: Absolute Burning Pain **

My neck was still burning when I woke up. I looked around and saw I wasn't in my room at all. Instead, I was in a large black bedroom with a large bed. I saw a liquor cabinet to my right and I wondered if this was the motel in hell.

"I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did against the bite. Normally, people don't last very long against the pain." He said to me as he walked towards me from the left.

"I think I've had worse." I muttered back. He sat down next to me on the bed. "Sorry I punched you but your touch really added more wood to the fire, so to speak." I said quietly.

"You punch hard." He complimented me and I showed him a weak smile. "This is my mortal space out in the desert." He explained quickly and I accepted that short explanation.

"What if he comes looking for me?" I asked.

"Not while you are with me." He said darkly.

"Maybe the Rider will catch up to him again." I said weakly as a little joke.

"Perhaps." He said with a demon in his voice. I hit the wrong nerve again. I looked away from his shyly, knowing I said the wrong joke. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and realized I still had a fever. I slumped back down again and let out a frustrated sigh. I looked at him as he came over to me. His hand went over my hot face as he looked me over. I got nervous as he leaned over and kissed me. His hand went around my shoulders and raised me up to him as we kissed. I was too weak to do anything but let his tongue explore my mouth again. It wasn't as long as I thought it would be, instead he started to kiss my cheek and chin. Slowly he made his way to my neck and I knew what he was going to do.

"No!" I cried out as he went for the bite. I tried to push him away but he grabbed my arms and pinned me there. I screamed as his teeth dug into the bite that was burning my body. This time an odd sensation came over me for a second. I gasped as he started to give me his blood through the bite. Then, all at once the pain hit me and I tried desperately to push him off of me because I couldn't ignore this pain. He held tight and firm and I think I caused bruising to my arm because he held me down so tight. Finally, all I could do was whimper in pain as his blood came into my body and started to heal me.

I grunted in pain as he gave me blood. He had so much power that it was overwhelming. I gave one last attempt to try and push him off but I could barely move my arms now. Finally, he released my neck from his demon teeth and I moaned as he let go. I flinched as he licked the wound clean and gave it a light kiss. "Get off of me!" I groaned in frustration and he still held me down and wouldn't let go. All I wanted was to be left alone now I was fed up with this. I moved my arms and pain shot through them as I moved them, trying to get him to loosen his grip. Instead he gripped me tighter and I clenched my teeth as his claws dug into my skin.

He looked at me with almost a sad look on his but I didn't care. "Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. I desperately wanted to calm down and fall back to sleep. My body still burned with pain as his blood ran through me. I figured he was waiting for the blood to set in before he let me go but I wanted out NOW! I had to stop moving because my arms were bleeding now, my fever was starting to grow again, and I was physically exhausted, while mentally I just wanted to beat the shit out of him right now. He held firm and growled at me, his face turned a dark blue and his mouth was outlined with sharp teeth. I instantly froze in fear and immediately regretted my actions.

"The pain will last for a long time and I know you will be miserable, but I know you will get through it." He said calmly as if nothing had happened.

"Please let go of my arms." I begged. "All I want to do is go to sleep." I pleaded desperately. I gasped in relief as he let me go and I almost thought about actually doing my thought of punching him in the jaw for a cheap shot, but I decided against it because we both knew I didn't stand a chance if he hit back. I went limp on the bed and breathed heavily. "Thank you." I said as seriously as I could before I turned over and closed my eyes.

The next time I woke up my arms were very sore. I quickly remembered where I was, who was with me and how I got there. I turned around and groan in pain because my whole body was sore. I was hot and I felt like I didn't have a stomach because I just wasn't hungry. Mephistopheles was sitting in chair at the side of the bed. He gave me a smug smile as if to say "I know where this is headed and you are nowhere near done." I gave him a dirty look because I was actually too tired to talk. Finally I rose up out of the bed.

"Do you have a towel?" I asked politely. He got one off of the cabinet and gave it to me. "Thanks." I muttered back to him. I wiped my face that was moist with sweat and place it on a small dresser, which I had missed, on the other side of the bed. I fell back into the pillows with a sigh. "I hate you." I grumbled at him. He only laughed as I fell back to sleep.

It was night when I opened my eyes again. I knew this because my night senses kick in and I hissed in aggravation as they came to me full force. Suddenly, I got up quick because I started to cough again. I brushed the sheets off of me and covered my face with my hands and blood came out of my mouth. I rushed out of bed because the cup that was formed by my hands was started to fill and drip with extremely dark blood. It looked almost black but it had a hint of scarlet in it. I ran to the cabinet because it had a small sink. I coughed long and hard again, my blood staining yet another metal surface.

I felt him squeeze my shoulder for comfort but all I did was pushed him away from me roughly. I was furious with him. I didn't want any of this and here I was caught in the middle between a conflict with Father and Son. I coughed until my body felt like it was going to collapse and even then I knew I would still be coughing. I just clutched to edges as best I could and wait for the coughing to stop. Finally, it stopped and I slumped to floor trying to catch my breath. He tried to lift me off but I pushed him away from me again. I was afraid of his touch. I was terrified of him now because his blood was hurting my body so badly. I pushed him so hard I stumbled back from him and fell to the floor. I hated being so weak.

"Don't touch me." I said weakly. I didn't dare look into his eyes for fear that I might see a fury that could kill me with one blow. I held one hand out in front of me as he approached and kneeled down to me. I tried in vain to brush his hand away from. "I said don't touch me. Please!" I pleaded. Tears were starting to come to my eyes as I became so afraid of him. I whimpered as he gently held my hand. He didn't do anything else but just hold it. I slowly glanced up at him in fear. He was just looking at me with curious eyes. I tried to hit him with my free hand but he easily and gently caught my wrist. He pulled me in close and finally I gave in.

I cried bitterly in his chest. I was in so much pain right now. I wanted it to be over. I was upset. I was angry at him and at Blackheart. Since, he was the closest target I snapped out on him. I think he knew all of this and just took it. If he wanted me out of the way, he could have done it a long time ago or torn my throat out when he bit me. I just cried for a while and in a way I passively released some of my anger. I was still crying as he lifted me up again and placed me back on the bed. He put a sheet over me and I silently continued to cry. He returned to my side and gently wiped my tears away, as if to try and comfort me. I gave him a pitiful smile before he covered my eyes again and I went back to sleep.


	10. Absolute Burning Pain Pt 2

**Ch.9: Absolute Burning Pain Pt. 2**

I was walking out in the desert and I saw storm clouds coming my way. Flashes of lightning erupted from inside the clouds. It started to rain and I ran for some steep hill to my right. I grunted when something hot landed on my shoulder. I looked up horrified as droplets of fire started to come down. I ran harder for the hills and jump over them just in time as I felt Blackheart arrival. The rain had stopped and I waited, listening at his approaching footsteps. I don't know how he did it, but suddenly he came from behind me yanking me back hard by my hair.

I slammed my open palm into his face and he let me go. I did a full circle as I swung my arm and tried to hit his head. He caught my wrist and snapped it. I cried out in pain and bit my lip to hold back my scream as I heard a crack. He chuckled as he turned me around and bit into my neck once again. As I struggled, his fangs dug into my skin making my neck bleed more. I grew nauseous as I heard the sound of his teeth make my blood spurt into his mouth and drip down my shoulder.

This time I was scared because he drank hard and fast, unlike last time where he took his time with me. His claws dug into my shoulder as he drank, making them bleed. His hands felt icy cold on my skin and I could only hope he didn't fill the cuts and more with brimstone as he normally did. Then, without warning he tore out a chunk of my throat. All I could do was gasp and grab my wound as I fell to the ground and felt more blood easily flow out of me. I don't know why, but I tried to speak and more blood came out of my throat and some gurgled out of my mouth. He stood over me with a big smile on his demon face, his teeth covered in my blood.

I woke up screaming in fright and somebody grabbed me. He held me tightly as I squirmed to get out of his grip. I tossed and turned as he held me by the waist with one arm and held my arms down with the other. I finally stopped moving and I realized I was staring at Mephistopheles. His grip loosened once I calmed down. Now I had a bad headache and I was starting to feel sick again.

"Let me go please." I asked politely. "Let me go! I'm going to be sick I think." I snapped at him. This time he let go and I groaned mentally as I started to cough again. I shot out of bed and nearly fell because my legs felt so weak, but I held firm and managed to make it to the small sink again. I started to cough hard all over again. I tried to catch my breath but every time I did, my breath got caught in my throat and I coughed harder. My back was starting to hurt because I was hacking up lots of blood, making my throat sticky and uncomfortable. When the attack finally stopped I spit out more blood that was stuck in my throat. I slumped down against the cabinet and I looked at him again.

"It's almost over." He said quietly to me. I didn't know whether to hate him or like him. I was glad it was coming to an end but at the same time I was pissed because I just wanted this to be over. I just went neutral and accepted it. He held me face with one hand, as if to try and comfort me again and this time I was too tired to care and push his hand away. I let out a little cough because my throat was all dry now. I didn't want anything to eat or drink, partly because I didn't care and partly because I didn't want anything.

"Make it stop now." I ordered. "I'm sick and tired of coughing up blood and being sick." I wheezed. He nodded a no and this time I brushed his hand away from my face. Now I was able to determine that I was angry with him. I thought about moving back to the bed but I was stuck for the moment. I think he knew that if he tried to pick me up I would hit him again so he just sat next to me and stared at me.

I sighed as I lifted myself and he did the same. I inwardly flinched as he held for support. I tried weakly to push him off of me but he held firm. He held me close for a moment. I wanted to slap him as he lightly kissed the back of my head. I finally brushed him off of me as I stumbled back into bed. I didn't look at him as I closed my eyes and concentrated on sleep.

**I've been in a good mood for a while now, so I updated two chapters. TheNextArvilLavigne thanks for the answer, I guess it's just me then. I think Wes Bently was cute as Blackheart, but I'm just not head over heels for...I guess that means less competition for you. However, I did have a creepy dream about Blackheart so I guess that could mean he either likes my story or he doesn't like my ending. I don't know, but I have the whole story written out and I hope it ends to my READERS liking. Enjoy the update and please review. **


	11. Recovered with some facts

**Ch. 10: Recovered With Some Facts**

I opened my eyes and it was night again. I think it was a full two days of being sick and coughing out my blood. I was sweating now but I didn't have the urge to cough again. I picked up the towel I had discarded earlier and wiped my face. I looked in front of and Mephistopheles was nowhere in sight. I smiled at myself and enjoyed the fact that I was finally alone. I looked around the room and found an open door that lead to a bathroom. I felt excited because I was able to get out of bed with much more energy than I had in the past two days.

I got excited when I saw a shower and I closed the door. I turned on the shower and quickly got in. I sighed in relief as the water rushed over me. I washed my body of all the sweat and misery I just experienced. I flinched as I touched my neck finding the wound was still there. He would have to explain that to me when I saw him again. I stayed in the warm water for a while as I mentally collected myself. I was finally done with being sick and I wasn't mad at him anymore.

I reluctantly turned the water off and dried myself off with a soft towel. I got dressed and just let my wet hair drip water down my shirt. I didn't blow dry my hair because I really didn't care. I got nervous as I opened the door not knowing what to expect. Mephistopheles was back in the room with a calm look over his face. We just stared at each other for a moment, I was unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry about what I did." I said first. He smiled and walked over to me cane in hand.

"There's no need to apologize. You were sick and in pain. I understand that." He said a little darkly causing me to become uncomfortable. "I see you are feeling much better now." He stated.

"Yes and I took a shower. So I am much better." I replied. "How long was I sick?" I asked.

"Three days actually. You didn't count the first night. You have been here for two." He explained to me. I nodded in agreement. He was in front of me and I looked down at the floor because I was very nervous now. He lifted my face to meet his gaze and kissed me. He didn't do anything fancy in the kiss but he ran his hand through my wet hair. After a few moments we parted and I stared at him shyly. I think he sensed my fear because he didn't continue, instead his hand returned to his side.

"Why is the bite still there?" I asked making the first move.

"It won't truly go way until Blackheart is defeated. It won't make you sick anymore but it will hurt when Blackheart comes near you." He explained.

"Great." I grumbled. "I already have that danger sense now I have a new sense to tell me he's near." I added. He gave a small chuckle at my comment.

"Come here and close your eyes." He ordered calmly and I did as I was told. I felt a small tingle and I instantly saw that I was back in my room and it was night out again. I smiled to myself as I found myself back home.

"Thanks." I said to him. He didn't reply and started to walk away. "Why me?" I asked suddenly. He turned and looked at me thinking of what to say before he replied.

"It's always been about you." He stated and I froze but he stayed where he was. "Blackheart was first interested in your Mother, but decided against it because he was too young at first." As he explained it to me I was slightly angry but more sad because he was talking about my mother and I realized I didn't know much about her as I thought I knew. "After she was killed his thoughts went to you. On his first trip here he would get the contract, defeat the Rider and come to you. Only he didn't count on the Rider defeating him." He finished.

"Why am I so special?" I asked more bitter that I thought it would come out.

"The power to adapt is rare and only your family has it at present." He replied. I sat down on the bed feeling so heavy.

"I'm not a weapon." I snapped.

"Then prove to him you are both." He growled in a demon voice and I instantly returned his gaze.

"I will." I replied and he instantly disappeared. I retreated into my pillow and started to cry. I cried for my mother. I knew almost nothing about her and her past and now I was in the dark and paying for it anyway. At the same time I wanted to know more but I didn't want to know anymore also. The more I learned the more I would get hurt.


	12. Betrayed

**Ch. 11: Betrayed**

A few days later I was surprised to see James at the base. His job had transferred him here for a few months and I could tell he wasn't happy. Both of my brothers were tall, skinny men. Jeremy was six one while James was six foot even. I was five eleven, my mother's height. Jeremy had short, straight black hair and green eyes, while James had the same style but his hair was a light brown and his eyes were blue like mine. James was never a fighter. He didn't want to be a leader and hated every part of it. My father stayed in a summer house my mother had in Iowa. We still heard from him every now and then, but he kept to himself after Mom died.

James was always bitter at me ever since her death. He blamed me because I froze when I should have moved her out of the way as she was being shot at. He never forgave me for that. Jeremy didn't blame anyone but the traitor that pulled the trigger. We became very close after she died. He protected me when could and respected my idea of starting to be on my own now.

The base was full of activity because Rouge activity was starting to peak. James came over to the base too many times, much to his aggravation. James was thinker and in our family you had to be a thinker and a fighter, which never sat with him to start with. I was thankful that our encounters were brief and not bitter. I wished I could talk to him more freely but he would never listen to me. In his opinion, I was the cause of Mom's death, no questions asked.

On the second week of August I went our patrolling by myself. I carried a gun and my dagger and metal bar in my long black coat. Even though it got blazing hot with dry heat in Texas, vampires were able to adjust their body heat to always be comfortable. I was able to stay relatively cool in my coat for a while. On my patrol I was surprised to see James in a similar black coat walking around checking to see if he was being followed.

I followed him with ease because he never really had advance training but only the basics. I nearly cried out in surprise when a pain in my neck shot through me. I instantly became cautious and took out my silver dagger because I knew bullets wouldn't do any good against a full demon like Blackheart. He went into an abandoned building and I went in when he was a safe distance away. I hid a good distance away as I saw Blackheart turn around and face my brother. I stayed put and pulled out a small digital recorder so I could have proof if it came to that.

"Is she good and well?" Blackheart demanded and I noticed he was his normal self again.

"Unfortunately yes. I wasn't able to spot the bite because she keeps it covered with her hair, but she acts normal." James explained.

"She got through it with Mephistopheles help." Blackheart snapped.

"Mephistopheles?" My brother said surprised. "Why would he help her? She's nothing." He said disgusted.

"The power you inherited from your mother is rare." Blackheart explained with demon in his voice again. "It's more powerful in females because they have to keep the bloodline going." I nodded in agreement, damn straight we did.

"She'll be home for the next two nights. The, she has to do patrolling again. She's been through a lot but I know she can't last long with a second bite." James said. I clenched my eyes and fists tightly. The pain in my neck was growing and my brother was rating me out to the Devil's son.

"I'm surprised you accepted my proposal so quickly." Blackheart said amused.

"It's her fault Mother died. She has to pay somehow." James stated. I bit my lip to hold in my gasp of shock as I heard my brother betray me without a second thought.

"Get her to me and I will do my part." Blackheart ordered. I stopped to recording and breathed deeply and quietly in my hiding spot. Then I stiffened when I felt blood run down my shoulder. Before I could even think of what to do next Blackheart's hand was over my throat. I grimaced in pain as steam came from my neck wound. "Your blood smells delicious." He said fiercely. Instantly reacting, I shoved my blade into his stomach and he stumbled backwards before pulling it to and throwing it to the floor.

I pulled out my gun and started to shoot. He let out demon cries as they hit him while he continued to stumble backwards. I knew they were only stinging him but it bought me some time as I was able to snatch up dagger. A bullet went off to my right and missed by space I was even uncomfortable with, but then I remembered James had terrible aim at times. I turned around and looked at him accusingly both guns were pointed at each other.

It was a stupid move on my part because Blackheart snatched my dagger away and slammed it into my shoulder. I fell to my knees and hissed angrily at him with my fangs. He only chuckled as he drove the blade up to the tip into my shoulder. I went and missed James on purpose so he would go for cover while I shot Blackheart again and had to reload. He punched me in the gut before I could finish and the gun went flying into the dark and I skidded backwards.

I mashed my teeth together as I pulled the blade out and I shook my head as dizziness came over me. I swung the knife around madly as Blackheart tried to grab me. Finally, I charged and dug my shoulder into his chest as he stumbled again. I didn't wait for him to get up as I ran out the door and another bullet went by me. I ran a good distance before I had to catch my breath. I tore off my coat and ripped the sleeves off of my shirt with my teeth. I wrapped my bleeding shoulder in a weak bandage before putting my shirt and coat back on before heading back to base.

"What happened?" Jeremy demanded as I ran in. I played the recorder and played the conversation between James and Blackheart. He stared at me confused and horrified that I had brought proof that our brother had betrayed us.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He held me close in a hug before I gently pushed him away because I had to go home. I ran before he could say anything else. I didn't take long for me to get to my apartment. I flung my coat aside and looked at the bloody wound on my shoulder. I growled to myself as I pushed down hard on the wound forcing myself to heal. After a few minutes I was pleased to see that it had stopped bleeding and started to heal. I gently washed off the blood that ran down my arm. I put a tang top on.

I returned to my bedroom and stood still for a few moments trying to calm myself down. I snarled in fury and turned around swiftly. My hand smacked Mephistopheles right across the face and grunted in a deep voice as I hit him. His eyes narrowed at me as my bright blue eyes stared at him in fury and frustration. "You had to know about this." I snapped at him. "You knew about James and his plans with Blackheart. That's why you came to me first." I nearly shouted. I only wished I had a dagger pointed at him.

"I knew you would find out in due time." He said calmly. I became more enraged at just how calm he was. I walked right towards him ready to strike but he grabbed my bad shoulder making me stop and flinch. "You know how much James hates you." He said in a very sly manner. I reacted quickly by throw my arm up so he would lose his grip on my hand and I punched him with my left hand. I went to punch him with my stronger right hand but he grabbed it so hard I thought it might break. He pulled me in close and his face morphed as he growled at me. I trembled in fear now as I froze.

He stared at me for the longest time before I broke down and started to cry. He let go of my wrist and I leaned into his chest as I sob so bitterly. He wrapped his arms me and put his hand back on my shoulder and healed it instantly. I gave him a small kiss on the neck to thank him as I cried. I was surprised when he lifted me up and placed me on the bed while I cried into his shoulder. I finally stared at him while the tears still dripped down my face. I quickly calmed myself down by taking deep breaths.

"It wasn't my fault." I cried bitterly. "I didn't know what to do." I insisted. All he did was stare at me and tried to wipe the tears away. "Did you know about her too?" I asked suddenly. I already knew the answer before he said it.

"Yes I did. I see many things, some good some bad." He stated neutral.

"Did you love her?" I surprised myself because I had no idea why I said it.

"Yes and no. I knew I couldn't have her, but I took what I took." He replied. I put my head in my hands and sighed in frustration. After several deep breaths I was able to calm down and look at him again. I looked at him for a moment then I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't miss a beat as he held my face and returned the kiss. I just wanted something, anything, and I knew he could give it to me.

**Updated 2 chapters again...so sorry to my faithful viewers for my view on Blackheart but the responses have given me an idea in a later chapter. Well I know that you won't prefer Mephistopheles, but sorry I'm heading that way. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapters and please review. Also thanks for the responses to my questions. **


	13. Graduation

**Ch. 12: Graduation **

I pulled her in close to me as we kissed and her arms wrapped around my shoulders while mine went to her back. I took my time with her mouth as our tongues explored each other again. She gasped as my mouth traveled down the good side of her neck. She shuddered when I gently nipped at her skin. I kissed her exposed neck line as my hands trailed up and down her back on the inside of her shirt. She did her best as she kissed my neck. She gave a look to continue as I pulled the tang top off of her.

I teased her a little by kissing her cleavage because her bra was still on. She ran her fingers up and down my jacket while I did so. My hands snacked around her back again and I undid her bra and tossed it aside. I pushed her forward and she fell back onto the bed as I worked on her breasts. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair as I teased her nipple with my mouth. She impatiently tugged at my jacket and I quickly discarded it onto the floor.

She continued to rub her hands down my shirt as I worked. I noticed her fingers were shaky as she slowly undid the buttons of my shirt. I waited patiently for her to finish and I also tossed my shirt to the floor. I went and took her other breast with my mouth and she let out a soft moan. I was careful with my hands this time. She still had her black jeans on so I was able to rub her thigh without much objection.

I looked up and kissed her mouth again as I slowly unbuttoned her pants. She became tense but not like she had before so I slowly pulled down the zipper that went with it. I went back to her neck as I inched my hand down past her panties. When I rubbed my hand against her, she gasped and her hands clung to me for support. She moaned louder as I continued to move my hand across her center.

I took my hand out and stopped everything and looked at her. She nodded at me saying it was alright to continue. I gently tugged her pants off and ran my hands over her smooth legs before taking off her panties. She looked absolutely gorgeous fully naked in front to me. I knew she was worth every penny from the minute I saw her. We both moved to the center of the bed to get more comfortable.

I kissed the inside of her thighs and she shuddered as I got closer and closer to her. She let out a small cry when I finally kissed her core. I ignored her and explored her opening with my tongue. She arched her back a little and clutched the sheets tightly with this new found pleasure. She sighed in relief as I crawled upward and kissed her stomach. I wasn't done yet. I rubbed her center and she moaned into her mouth that was tightly shut.

Without warning, I shoved a finger into her opening and she cried out again. I worked my finger in and out while her head went from side to side in a frenzy from this new sensation she was feeling. I felt her start to build and I stopped because I wanted her to experience the real thing. Her hands were shaky as I crawled on top of her again. She looked away from me, her eyes nervous as I took off my pants. I felt that she was thankful that I distracted her with a kiss as I entered her.

She moaned deeply into my mouth as I went in. I groaned deeply into her shoulder. She was so tight and she felt so good with me inside her. I grunted several times as I started to thrust. She tensed and grabbed my shoulders and I pulled in and out of her slowly at first. I rubbed her thigh to make her relax a bit and I buried my face in her shoulder. I took her awhile to get use to my pace, but I didn't care I wanted to take my time with her.

Then I felt it. She was starting to build and I started to go faster. She moans turned into pants as I increased my pace. One of her hands dug into my back while the other clutched the sheets. I grabbed her hips to go deeper into her as I went. Her eyes were tightly closed as she panted. I clutched the bed with one hand with my other on her hips as I went faster. I let out a gasp because she was building inside perfectly and I knew she had to come soon.

I leaned into her to get in as deeply as I could. I was desperate now for my release. She tried to hold on for as long as she could but she couldn't escape it. I groaned loudly as she came. She cried out and her eyes glowed blue as she came. I gave her one hard thrust and I came as well. She shivered and gasped as I spilled my seed into her. She went limp under me and breathed heavily to calm herself down.

I wasn't done yet and I knew she wanted more. She moaned again as I lifted her into my lap. She spread her legs around mine she could be comfortable. I grunted into her breasts as I felt myself shift inside of her as I got use to the new position. I wrapped my arms around her back and moved my tongue along her nipples. Then, I started to thrust slowly again. She gasped and her nails racked over my back, clinging to me desperately.

I moved her hips in tune with my thrusts so I could get into her deeply. She moaned into my shoulder and kissed my neck. I leaned over her shoulder and licked her neck as I thrusted. I couldn't believe how good she felt. Her gift to me was amazing and so full of pleasure. She still felt tight and I felt so good as I thrusted slowly.

I gasped again as I felt her start to build again. She started to pant again as I went faster. I pushed her hips in tune with me as I started to build as well. All she could do was dig her nails into my back as I went faster. She would never know how good if felt as I was feeling her build up to my thrusts. I couldn't go fast any more so she gasped as I thrusted hard into her. She cried out again as I felt her come a second time for me that night. I groaned deeply into her hair as I came too.

We both were breathing heavily as I laid her back down on the bed. She whimpered in her mouth as I finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her on the bed. I pulled the sheets over us and we both just stared at each other for some time. Her eyes had returned to their normal blue and were gleaming with excitement as if to say how amazing the whole experience had been for her. We didn't say anything to each other. Instead, she came in close to me and put her head on my chest. Her bare skin felt warm against mine now. She quickly fell asleep while I stared at her. She had given me the ultimate gift she could ever give any mortal or vampire. I knew I could have her. Elisabeth was mine now and no other creature would have her.

I woke up fist and stared at the young girl in my arms. She slept peacefully as if the worst part of last night had never happened. I rubbed my hand across her side as she continued to sleep. She was quite beautiful, laying there so peacefully, her hair was spread over her shoulders. I thought about it for a moment then got out of bed and started to dress myself again. I knew she had to focus with her brother on trying to stop Blackheart. I hear her turn around as I started to button my shirt. She just stared at me.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but last night was really good." She said and covered herself up.

"I know it was. I felt it." I replied and I finished my shirt. She looked away sadly from me and I knew what she was thinking about. "You have to stay strong." I said to her and sat down next to her.

"I can't kill my own brother." She insisted.

"He would let someone kill you." I replied back. She looked away from me, unable to say anything. I leaned forward and kissed her before I had to leave. "Stay with Jeremy you can trust him." I said to her before putting my jacket on.

"I got the feeling I won't be seeing you for a while." She said worried.

"Perhaps but I'll be watching." I said and I left her.


	14. The Ghost Rider

**Ch. 13: The Ghost Rider **

I started to get dressed because I had to get going to the base. I thought about Mephistopheles for a few minutes and then I concentrated on the nights ahead. I headed over to the base and it was moving with activity. Everyone was moving and talking. They all knew that James had betrayed his own family. As I walked in, people stared at me with slight pity and suspicion. I glanced back at a few and they quickly turned away and I continued to walk forward, and I was slightly angry at this. I came into the meeting room and saw my brother was the only one in here.

"Are you ok?" He asked first.

"Yeah, I'm just frustrated that's all." I replied.

"Me too." He said sadly.

"I'm sick of fighting." I said angrily. "What are we going to do? We can't just kill James." I said.

"I know that." Jeremy nearly snapped at me. "We are patrolling night and day now. We will be the first to know who spots them." I liked how Jeremy said "we." are patrolling night and day now. We will be the first to know who spots them." I liked how Jeremy said "we." "We just have to wait for the night to come that's all. I'm sorry that this is all I can say." Jeremy said sadly.

"It's alright." I said quietly.

"You can go home if you want and then just go out to patrol when night hits." He suggested.

"Alright, I can do that." I said quietly and I slowly got up and left because I didn't know what else to do. Before I left, I grabbed a new gun and a couple of magazines filled with silver bullets. Silver was a common enemy against everything supernatural even vampires but only if they were being shot into us. Silver hurt vampires and it did kill werewolves. I went home and laid down for a little bit, trying to clear my mind. I practiced my fighting moves until I was sweating heavily. I relaxed for the rest of the day and waited until it finally got dark before I left with my trade mark weapons.

I just started walking. I didn't care where I went but I made sure I always was aware of my surroundings. I occasionally stopped to listen in case anyone was following me. Nobody was tonight but that didn't stop me from being careful. I wandered for at least three hours and it was getting close to midnight. I went down a path that lead to the park where I fought Blackheart with his four "followers." I relaxed a little as I came into the park. I sat on the bench for a few minutes, when I tensed at the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked to my right and I was surprised to see non other the Johnny Blaze just walking around.

"Excuse me. Are you Johnny Blaze, the bike rider?" I asked a little amazed. He looked at me with a bored look on his face and I saw that he had blue eyes and black hair, and was around six foot tall.

"Yeah." He said casually. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he glanced around the park.

"Wow, nice to meet you." I said as I stuck out my hand and he shook it. I wondered if Mephistopheles was throwing a hissy fit because I was talking to his former rider.

"Thanks, are you alone because if you are you shouldn't be here out this late." He said to me, but I almost laughed because he said it with no worry in his tone.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm just looking for some quiet time." I smiled back. Then, as if on cue, all the lamps went out in the park. I heard Blackheart laughing behind me.

"Oh this is too perfect. Two enemies in one night." He said excited.

"You should go." Blaze said to me seriously.

"Sorry I can't he's after me." I said casually. He looked at me more confused than surprised.

"I thought I put you away Blackheart." Blaze said.

"I told you, I like it here." Blackheart said darkly. I jumped back as he turned into the Ghost Rider right before my eyes. His skull was surrounded by an orange fire that matched Mephistopheles eyes. His leather jacket had spikes on the shoulders and his gloves were covered in small spikes. He walked past me and advanced towards Blackheart. Out of nowhere a big red eye lunged at Blaze, with his eyes glowing and fangs bared. He knocked the Rider off his feet and slammed his to the ground. I wacked him across the face with my bar and he stumbled back.

I looked at Blackheart and he just looked so amused at the fight. Red eyes were fast, but they were stiff and not very flexible when they ran. They weren't a thinking species and acted on instinct. The red eye had long brown hair and had more muscle even though he was smaller than Blaze. I kept my eye on him but he was more focused on Blaze than on me. The red eye charged again and dug his claws into the Rider's back. He instantly pulled away screaming as the tips of his fingers were burned. Blaze took his chance and punched the red eye right across the jaw. Thankfully for him he was using his eyes or else his eyes would have been dislocated.

He still screamed in pain as the fire hit his face and burned it. Then he looked at me and I tensed waiting for him to charge at me. He did, probably thinking he could heal with a little blood, and I slammed him down to the ground by slamming my bar into his back. He hissed in pain and tried to crawl towards me but the Rider grabbed him by the back and threw him the other way. The Rider pulled a long metal linked chain off of his jacket and ignited it. The chain was literally on fire as he moved it like a whip to wrap it around the vampire. He dodged it easily and I think he was trying to buy time now.

I didn't know what for until Blackheart pulled me to the ground, onto my stomach with him on top of me. I jammed my elbow into his face three times to get him off of me and I quickly jumped to my feet, keeping the bar in front of me, just daring him to come near me again. He growled at me and his eyes turned black with an outline of teeth. I cried out in pain as my neck burned. I made the mistake of letting go of my defense in order to clutch my burning neck. He screamed at me in a demon voiced and wrapped his hand around my neck and once again I was on the ground.

I gritted my teeth because, like his Father, his touch on my neck burned my skin. I grabbed his wrist, which felt like ice, and dug my claws into his skin drawing blood. He ignored it and tightened his grip around my throat. I heard a scream and Blackheart looked up. I glanced up too and I saw the Rider had finally caught the red eye and was burning him. He screamed in agony as the fire cracked all along his body, until he burst into flame. Fire was a big weakness for us as well. If we are using our eyes it's as deadly as daylight because in a way our bodies are "dead." Blackheart was still staring at the Rider, when I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him off of me.

While he stumbled back, I punched him across the face then I kicked his feet out from under him. I reacted instantly and my silver blade was pointing at the tip of his throat. He didn't move at first as I stared at him, still with my human eyes, then he started to chuckle. The chuckle quickly turned to laughter and he grabbed my blade. He cut his palm but crushed it in his hand. I threw away the hilt and he swiped the side of his palm across my face, causing me to tumble backwards. He went to advance only to stop at the roar of the Rider. Blackheart's face went demon as he shrieked at the Rider and charged forward.

I hurried my ass up and grabbed my bar up from the grass. Blackheart had the Rider by the shoulders, but he punched him across the face. Blackheart cried out in pain as the spikes went into his face with the punch. Blackheart froze as he stood in between me and the Rider. My eyes widened as the Rider pulled out what looked like it had been a shotgun, but of course now it was on fire, and he fired. I ducked only to discover he was aiming at another vampire, which instantly burst into flame with a horrible screech. I swung my bar as I turned back to the two men only to have it collide with Blackheart again.

Out of options and ideas, Blackheart made the wise decision to disappear into the shadows. I gasped as I saw James looking at the fight. When he saw me he ran and the Rider advanced to follow him.

"No!" I shouted at him. I grabbed him to make him stop and the flaming skull looked at me. I was frightened now because I wondered if he thought I was evil still, even after the fight we just had. I jumped back a little, surprised to see his orange flame turned blue. He pointed at me and glared at me for a moment.

"You innocent." The Rider stated in a very deep voice. That dismissed my thoughts entirely. The fire died down and the Rider turned back into Johnny Blaze.

"I'm Elisabeth." I said shyly. He showed me a natural smile at me being uncomfortable. Now I realized I made a mistake and ran for it.

"Hey wait! I need to talk to you!" He shouted behind me. I ignored him and I ran, hoping to lose him in an alley. After a few minutes of glancing and planning my root, I lost him or at least I thought I did. I turned my eyes into their glowing blue and swung my bar at Blaze, who got behind me again. He grunted in pain and surprise as I hit him and he fell to the ground.

"Damn that hurt." He said surprised.

"Go away. This isn't your problem. It's mine and I will deal with it." I growled at him, making sure he saw my unnatural eye color. His eyes widened at that and he crawled backwards a little as I pointed my weapon at him.

"Miss Elisabeth, I can't walk away now. I took down Blackheart once before." He stated calmly. I liked what he called me because I thought it was cute.

"I know what you did, but this time there is no contract." I snapped at him and made sure he got a good look at my fangs.

"You're not evil, yet you're a vampire?" He said curiously. I sighed in frustration as he got up, but stayed where he was because I still had my weapon out. Just for fun I snarled at him and he jumped.

"Not all vampires are like stuff from the movies." I explained.

"You need my help." He stated simply.

"This isn't your fight and I don't need help. Go away." I said angrily at him. I moved to just walk away and he followed. I pushed him back away from me. "I said go way." I growled at him but he stayed put.

"You know I can't do that." He simply said. He went to touch my bruised neck but I brushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I snapped at him again. He was testing my patience.

"Hey why did you let that one guy go?" He asked suddenly. I let out a loud groan, baring my fangs for effect.

"I can't tell you. Please leave me alone." I asked a little desperate. Without thinking, I ran down the alley as fast as I could. I heard him groan out loud as he lost me in the alley. The last thing I need was the Ghost Rider helping me. I didn't need his help because I already had help from his former employer. I sighed in relief as I came into my apartment. I crashed into bed and fell asleep.

**Here's Johnny Blaze people. More of him will come and more of Blackheart and everyone else so please review and please dont freak out too much with the "romance" between Mephistopheles and Elisabeht. The way I see it is that he is the Devil and will ALWAYS get what he wants. No matter what it is, but don't worry ive got an idea for a Blackheart thing. Like i said please review. **


	15. Mixed Signals

**Ch. 14: Mixed Signals **

I woke up the next morning and I was unsure of what to do next. Instead, I got up and took a shower to relax me body and clear me head. I took a hot shower and I cleaned myself up. My muscles relaxed under the hot water as I thought about Blaze. I hoped he didn't find me again, when I went out patrolling tonight. I decided not to tell Jeremy about the encounter the Rider. I hoped that I could keep him safe if he knew about the truth as little as possible. I got out of the shower, dried myself off, and got dressed.

I went back to sleep because I knew another long night was coming up. After I woke up I had something eat and wondered out into the streets. I made sure I avoided the alley where Blaze found me again for some time. I just wondered for several hours again and found nothing for a long time.

"Howdy." Someone said cheerfully behind me. I spun around and saw Johnny Blaze behind me again.

"I told you go away." I growled at him.

"You need my help." He stated at me plainly.

"I don't need anyone's help." I replied.

"Why is Blackheart after you?" He asked. I groaned realizing I couldn't lose him now. He was stuck with me. Before I could answer he spoke again. "You know what, why don't we go to my place. Please?" He said sincerely. I sighed in defeat and walked with him for a little bit. We got into an apartment that had bikes and posters all over it. I narrowed my eyes in confusion when I saw a jar of yellow and red jellybeans, but I didn't ask.

"Nice place." I said amused. I sat down on some steps and we both stared at each other for a moment.

"Have you seen him?" He asked me.

"Seen who?" I asked pretending to be stupid.

"Mephistopheles." Blaze stated. I still played the dumb part and looked at him in confusion.

"Who's that?" I asked with a little exaggerated.

"It's another name for the Devil." He replied. I nodded in understanding. Then, I slowly nodded no. "Oh good." He said quickly.

"You're the Ghost Rider." I stated. He nodded yes as he stared at me with a sort of blank look on his face.

"You're a vampire." He stated to me.

"I'm a leader of my species." I added. He raised an eyebrow, showing he was confused. "My eyes are blue. You killed two red eyes last night. I'm the female leader of the blue eyed species." I explained.

"So not all vampires are the same. They aren't like stuff from the movies." He said curiously.

"Not even close." I stated proudly.

"Why is Blackheart after you?" He asked seriously. I rubbed my eyes still annoyed that I was actually talking to him.

"He wants me to help him go against his Father. I have a power where I can change my eye color and become any species I want. It's an extremely rare power and female leaders are naturally stronger than males because we are expected to carry the blood line." I answered.

"With this power both of you could defeat Mephistopheles." He stated seriously.

"Yeah pretty much." I said causally.

"Ok, who was the other guy from last night?" He asked me. I sighed in frustration and went to leave. He stood in front of me and didn't move. I glared at him and he gave me a small smile. I only glared at him more and tried to move again, he moved in front of me again. I blinked my eyes for a moment as a headache started to come.

"I can't tell you that." I said frustrated. I moved again and he moved with me. I wasn't having this because that headache was starting to build. I pushed him out of the way and he grabbed my wrist.

"Why not?" He asked me. I yanked my wrist out of his hand.

"I just can't." I nearly shouted at him. He went to grab me again but I quickly shut the elevator door in his face. He sighed in frustration as I pushed the button to go down.

"I'll be looking for you Miss Elisabeth." He said before I was lowered out of sight.

I ran home because that headache was driving me crazy. I go home and shoved my coat off.

"Stop it please." I begged. Mephistopheles growled at me as the warning went away.

"Stay away from the Rider." He said darkly.

"I can't!" I shouted at him. I stood my ground as he glared at me. "He's following me when I'm trying to lose him." I added. He walked towards me and cornered me as I backed into the counter. I started to tremble as he leaned into my neck and I saw a glimpse of that demon face. I let out a small whimper as he looked at me again, but his eyes were glaring darkly at me. He just stared at me for the longest time, just like when I had first seen him when I was a teen. Finally, he backed away from but not much.

"He's on your side." He stated and I nodded yes. "Fine, but I want you to say away from him as long as possible." He growled with a demon in his voice.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. I knew talking to Blaze wouldn't be good but I didn't realize how bad it would become. He stared at me again and my eyes instantly went to the floor. He smirked at my fear.

"I need you to be careful with what you say about him. Only you can defeat Blackheart because he has no soul to burn again. The Rider is no good against him." He ordered at me.

"Why don't you get a new Rider?" I muttered quietly to myself. Mephistopheles growled and I saw teeth before he slapped across my face and I went down to the floor. I curled into a ball with the counter wall behind me. I didn't dare look at him again.

"You need to take this seriously." The demon had now become a part of his voice now. "Johnny Blaze can't kill Blackheart all over again like last time. You know what will happen if he gets through me!" He nearly shouted the last sentence to me and I started to shake. This was not the person I wanted to be against me.

"I thought it was all yours, until the end of days." I said quietly. He hummed to himself because I think he liked what I said.

"It is all mine, including you." He said to me. I grabbed my arms to try and hide my shaking as he kneeled down next to me. "Look at me." He ordered in a normal voice and I did. He looked more calm now but I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't do anything as he thought about what to do to me. "The Rider can't hurt you because you aren't evil, but if Blackheart gains control over you then he can." He said and I thought it sounded it had a little sadness in his tone.

"I'm sorry." I said again because I was unsure of what to say. He just stared at me until I said something. "What's going to happen to James?" I asked.

"If you don't save him fast Blackheart will kill him." He answered. I buried my head in my knees. I was so frustrated now with Blaze and James. I could only hope Mephistopheles wouldn't be added to my list of enemies after tonight. I felt him take my hand and I saw he was completely calm now. He helped me to my feet and I still was scared to look at him. He lifted my chin with his hand and gently kissed my lips. I let out a small breath as I wasn't sure if this gesture was meant to comfort and calm me down.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Be careful." He answered. He started to walk away from me and disappeared in black smoke. I just stood there for a few minutes frozen in fear. I feel back to the floor and just breathe fully for a long time trying to regain my senses.

I just stayed in bed for the day. I was unsure of what to do now. Mephistopheles was pissed at me, Blaze was looking for me, Blackheart wants to bite me, and James wants me dead. Figures my life would turn into a total screw up sooner or later. I just laid in bed for a long time and just stared at nothing in particular. It was night when I finally got up. I put on my jacket and my weapons before I slowly went out the door.

I walked slowly and without purpose. I wondered if Mephistopheles was watching and I wondered if he was trying to figure out how pathetic I looked. I just walked to wherever the alleys took me. I walked for about two hours unsure of what to do. I froze when I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. I just stayed put until the sound went away. I walked a little more and turned.

"Howdy!" Johnny Blaze said to me cheerfully, while I jumped.

"Go away." I growled in frustration at him.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"No!" I shouted at him and this time he backed away from me. "I said go away!" I screamed at him. I tensed as my neck was starting to tingle. He grabbed my shoulders and stared at me.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. If you stay with me I can protect you." He insisted.

"It's not them I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of you." I growled at him. The tingling was getting worse. I swung my arms off of him and staggered away from him. Now the pain was starting to burn. I grunted in pain and grabbed my neck. My eyes widened as I felt blood on my hand. I looked up at Blaze as he looked at me with concern. I pointed behind him and he turned around as I started to run away from him.

"Elisabeth!" He shouted behind me. The pain was getting worse the farther I ran away from him. I stopped on a brick building to catch my breath when the pain got so bad me knees let out. Then I felt it. Blackheart's hand ran through my hair and down my cheek. It felt so cold that I started to shiver. I slowly turned my head and looked at him. His face was so pale and his eyes were so blue. I back away from him into the wall. My neck was bleeding badly now.

"You have his heart." He said to me. Then he touched my neck and the burn never felt so cool. "Now I'm gonna break it." I started to tremble as I thought about what he said for a moment. I trembled as his hand took my chin. He leaned in close as he kissed me. I trembled as he pushed me back into the wall. When he parted from me I tried to gently push him away. I shivered as he growled at me in deep voice, his face turned blue, his eyes went completely black, and I saw the faint outline of sharp teeth. I whimpered as his face returned to normal.

"Please no." I begged, but he only smiled at me. He leaned into me again and kissed me again. His lips went to my cheek and slowly down to my neck. He wasted no time there and bit into my neck. I cried out in pain and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I breathed heavily as he started to drink from me again. I dig my fingers into his coat and he growled at the back of his throat. He lifted me up into his arms and dug his teeth further into my neck. I let out a small scream as he went deeper into my neck and clutched me as tight as possible.

I moaned as he drank from me. I clutched at him desperately trying to stay awake. My eyes turned blue as I felt a headache starting to come. I gasped at the sudden pain. I groaned when Blackheart let go of my neck suddenly. I trembled in his arms as I heard my blood dripping from his demon teeth. I heard him growl again as my headache increased. I raised my hand over his shoulder to someone I couldn't see. My legs gave out and Blackheart lifted me up. I gasped as a strange sensation came over me as I passed out.

My neck hurt liked crazy when I woke up. I lifted myself out of a bed. I looked over the room and found it to be fancy but not as good as Mephistopheles place. I looked around and didn't find anyone yet. I looked out a window and found it was dusk out. Then I felt him come into the room.

"How long have I been out?" I asked still staring out the window.

"About a day." Blackheart replied. I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing a black coat, with a waistcoat and black leather pants with boots. He walked towards me as I continued to stare at him.

"Whose heart do I have?" I asked weakly.

"My father's, who else?" He answered a little bitter.

"No I don't that's ridiculous. He doesn't love me." I said. Like his Father, Blackheart hummed in amusement at what I said. He put his hand on my face and wrapped his hand around my waist to pull me in close. He kissed me again and I didn't fight back. I put my hand on his chest as his tongue started to explore my mouth. I gently put my hand on his face and slowly let my tongue explore his. I was too weak to fight back and took weak to care.

**Here's a little Blackheart action for you at the end. TheNextArvilLavigne, i think its so sad that you said no one respects wes bently because i think its partically true with the public. plus i heard in the audio commentary of the extended version of Ghost Rider that Wes seems to trun down everything for some reason from the director. Here's the plan there is a little bit of action in the next chapter I will post it as the orginal copy then once i get a review from someone I'll add an extra scene for you Blackheart lovers. so Review so you can get the extended cut of ch. 15!**


	16. Blackheart's Control

**Ch. 15: Blackheart's Control **

No wonder Father approved of her, she tasted so good. She was weak and I took advantage of her. I lifted her off her feet and placed her on the bed. I kissed her cheek and went down to her neck.

I put one hand above her head and the other went down her arm. Her skin felt so warm against my own skin. She trembled below me as I lay on top of her. I made sure I kept my mouth close to her neck, reminding her of what I needed to finish. She whimpered suddenly and grabbed my waistcoat in fear as my hand went up and down her leg. I smiled as her fear rose from her body. She knew her body belong to my father and she was afraid of me. I always knew this was going to be amusing.

I was done with the foreplay and went right to the point. I bit into her neck and started to drink from her again. Elisabeth cried out in pain and clutched at my coat, trying to push me away. I dug my hand into her hair and wrapped the other around her back. She moaned again as I drank from her. She tasted so young, powerful, and with slight innocence. After I had taken my fill of her blood, I concentrated and pushed my blood into her. She screamed in pain as my blood came into her system.

She clutched the bed sheets in both pain and fear. She kept her hands on the bed, which surprised me because I thought she might have fought back. I tasted Father's blood in the mix; she was a very powerful vampire. I pulled my teeth out of her neck and her breathing started to quicken. I licked to wound dry so it would heal, which it did quickly. I stared at her for a moment. She looked at me in a daze and her eyes had turned black, but they weren't completely black. She still had a ways to go and as she blinked, her eyes returned to normal. Then, her eyes closed as she passed out or fell asleep. I think she did both.

I just sat there for a while, just staring at her. I never really did meet her Mother, but I did catch glimpses of her. She did look like her Mother, but her hair was a lighter shade of red that was almost orange. That was the only fault I could find with her. Her body was smooth and slender, and I knew I would have fun with her real soon. Father was SOL as the humans say because he didn't have a Rider, but I wasn't sure if he could hurt me here now since my previous defeat with that same Rider. I had to be cautious now, but that didn't mean I couldn't have my fun.

When I woke up again I felt at ease with my body. My neck didn't hurt, my body wasn't sore, and I felt like I did before this whole mess started. I was surprised that I actually felt stronger. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I heard a low rumble from behind and I turned to see Blackheart behind me. I pressed my back against the door as he came towards me.

"You're mine now." He said to me with much confidence. I turned my head away as his cold fingers brushed my cheek. I growled at him and flashed my blue eyes and my knees buckled from the pain. Blackheart chuckled at me. "You're much stronger now and your body isn't use to it yet." He explained. I straightened up on my own and he leaned in close to my face again. He hummed his approval of me into my ear. "Now come with me, we have work to do." He ordered.

I knew who he was going for the second we walked out that door. I took a deep breath to get use to my powers, since all my senses were heightened now with it being night.

"With the Rider out of the way, nothing can stop us from defeating Mephistopheles." Blackheart boasted.

"He's not trying to save your Father, he's trying to stop you again." I muttered back. Blackheart let out a demon growl at me.

"Don't remind me who he is. I've had enough of that foolish old man." Blackheart snapped at me. I couldn't believe how he was acting like an ungrateful child, who didn't get what he wanted. If I were Mephistopheles I would have given Blackheart a good spanking a while ago.

"BLACKHEART!" I spoke to soon as Mephistopheles shouted his son's name. He marched forward and saw his Father out in the alley. I stood behind Blackheart to keep my distance, unsure if this could escalate into a demon fight I wanted no part of. His Father was fuming and clutched the crystal skull so tightly I thought it might break before this conversation ended. Blackheart started to laugh at his Father's frustration. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled with a deep voice of a demon.

"She's just one more thing I took away from you old man." Blackheart said proudly. Mephistopheles looked at me and I just had to stare back. He seemed to relax ever so slightly, but not enough for Blackheart to notice. I wanted to mouth something to him but I didn't really know what to say.

"She's nothing to me. Why should I care?" He growled back. Unfortunately for him, all of us knew that was a lie.

"We all know that is a lie. She does look like her Mother." Blackheart said amused and brushed my cheek again. His Father stiffened and almost growled but he knew if he did that it would give him away instantly. "You're out of options now. Give me what is rightfully MINE!" Blackheart shouted with pure anger.

"It's all mine, until the end of days." His Father shouted back. The both glared at each other, thinking of what to do next. Blackheart spoke first.

"What will you do now? You don't have a Rider." He pointed out bitterly.

"The Rider may not be on my side anymore, but he is on her side." Mephistopheles snapped back. Blackheart glared at me again. I held my ground and he returned to his Father.

"The Rider can't harm me now. I'm back to normal with no soul." He said proudly. His Father only continued to stare and I knew something was going to happen. "You're powerless in this world Father." Blackheart sneered. I bit my lip to keep from laughing but Mephistopheles saw it and a little smile crept across his face. Blackheart got angry when he saw his Father was amused about something. The fight was getting real close now.

"I don't want to go to war with my son." He said with a little sadness in his voice. I knew that he meant it but Blackheart wanted no part of it.

"You don't care! You never cared!" He shouted at his Father. "It's my turn NOW!" He shouted with his face turning a pale blue showing the demon inside of him. Then he looked at me and I actually jumped at him. "She's just the first thing I'm taking from you." He said proudly. Then he pulled me in close and kissed me hard. My eyes widened when I looked over his shoulder, Mephistopheles was growling and I shut my eyes tight in fear when I saw the crystal skull shattered.

**Review the chapter so I can repost it again with the new scene you've been beginning me for. **


	17. Deadly Attack

**Ch. 17: Deadly Attack **

I raced down an alley, desperate to find the source. I finally found Blackheart, standing in a door way, and he smiled as I came to him. He grabbed me and gave me a deep kiss, which I was shameful in returning. We parted and he stared at me with lust in his eyes for a moment before returning his attention to the approaching Rider. Blackheart laughed as he came towards him.

"What are you going to do now Rider?" He asked with joy, knowing the Rider couldn't really hurt him with anything but the fire. The Rider looked at me for a moment; I think Johnny was deciding on what to do. I flinched at his gaze and the Rider growled at me. The Rider pulled off his chain and pulled at it, setting it on fire. He threw it at Blackheart, who easily caught it, but hissed in pain when the fire started to burn him. The Rider pulled hard on the chain, dragging Blackheart back to him.

I turned my eyes blue and swiped at the chain with my claws. I was surprised at how easily the links broke and Blackheart was free. I clenched my hand in pain as my fingers were bleeding. Blackheart grabbed me and I felt my stomach drop and he transported us back to room where he had first taken me. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"You might want to get use to that." He said to me. I forgot Blackheart was still holding me, so I looked at him. I saw his arm was healing quickly, right in front of me. He held my bleeding hand and stared at it for a few seconds. I instantly became nervous when he lifted my fingers to his lips and he started to lick the blood off of them. My body instantly betrayed me as I started to tremble in pleasure. Like his Father, Blackheart hummed his approval at me. He licked the wounds clean and healed them with a kiss. Then he looked at me again.

"Blackheart no." I whispered at him. He only smiled and forced me close to him. I tried to resist but pain racked through my body starting at my neck.

"Pain tends to be very persuasive with us." He said in amusement. He grabbed my neck and forcefully kissed me again. I tried to push him away but he grabbed both my hands and forced them behind my back while he continued to kiss me. Suddenly, Blackheart stopped and listened for something. "Come with me." He ordered and he pulled me with him as he opened the door and stepped out of the room. It looked like a nice apartment…for a Goth person. The whole room and the furniture were black too. Then again, his name was Blackheart. I growled at James when I saw him there. He backed away from in fright, which he should have.

"James." I said through clenched teeth. I blinked furiously as brief headache came and went. The anger had taken over me again and if felt good. I calmed down and stayed behind Blackheart.

"What am I supposed to do now?" James asked nervously. Blackheart narrowed his eyes at my brother for talking to him in such casual manner.

"You better learn some manner, if you know what's good for you." Blackheart growled at him. My brother back up again. He walked towards my brother and showed a small smile. "You've been very helpful to me, but now you're just annoying." I tensed as I heard the demon come out in the voice. I tried to stop him, but Blackheart pushed me away as he grabbed my brother and he started to turn black, filling with brimstone. All I could do was watch as James slowly fell to the floor filled with brimstone.

Reacting on instinct my eyes turned black and I swiped my claws across Blackheart's face. The demon screeched with pain as I ran out of the building. I was relieved to find myself lost in the dark alleys again. I just walked for a while, the cool air felt good on my skin since I didn't have a jacket on. My footsteps echo over the alleys. It was all ruined when I felt Him again.

The anger took over and I swung my arm around, hitting Mephistopheles right on the side of the head. He grunted in aggravation as he stumbled backwards. He flashed his teeth at me and I boldly hissed back at him. I charged at him and he easily brushed me off and I bumped into the wall. I growled at him and crouched to my knees. He made the first moved and charged at me. I could hurt him in this world, but I didn't know how far I could go. He could hurt me in this world and easily kill me.

I jumped out of the way as his fist crushed some of the brick wall behind me. I caught a flash of his demon face as his other fist went to grab my hair. I ducked but not before he grazed my face and I felt blood go down my eye. I backed away from him trying to clear my vision, but he jumped on top of me. I pushed my legs into his stomach and he rolled off of me as I got to my feet. I grimaced in pain as I felt a burning sensation on my back.

"Stop this." He growled deeply in my ear. I tried to break free from him, but he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. I sank my claws into his arms and he quickly let me go. I swung my leg around and hit him in the side causing him to fall down into the wall. He grumbled for being so clumsy. I reacted on instinct and didn't stick around. I bolted down another alley; I was just desperate to get away now.

I lost sight of Mephistopheles and I just started to walk again. I found myself in a familiar park again. I just sat down behind a tree and closed my eyes, trying to relax. My eyes snapped open when I heard the sound of thunder relatively close by. My senses went up when I felt Blackheart nearby. I looked around the park and much to my surprise I saw Johnny walking around.

"Blaze, you better get out of here." I whispered furiously to him. He stopped and tensed, sensing another demon approach.

"Rider, I've just about had it with you." Blackheart said in an almost kid voice. Blaze instantly changed into the Rider again. I just sat there and watched. I blinked in surprise and looked up to see and feel the rain coming down now. I wiped my face in case of blood, but I found that the cut had healed. I looked back and saw the Rider and Blackheart fighting once again. It was a draw almost. The Rider had Blackheart down when I saw his Father coming in from behind. I gritted my teeth and slowly walked over to him.

We were both waiting for the right moment as we watched the two fight. Somehow, Blackheart managed to push the Rider away from him. When Blackheart was standing alone, Mephistopheles went after him and I went after him. I charged at him out of nowhere. I screamed at him in anger as he turned around to face me. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked as I landed on top of him, hissing like a banshee. I smiled to myself as I changed my eyes from pitch black to the orange glow of fire.

I heard the Rider grunt at something as he pushed me off of him. I charged at him again with the anger Blackheart gave me. Using both hands, I held onto his left arm as he tried to get me off of him with his claws and fists. Using both hands, I slammed his arm down on the ground again and again until I heard it shatter. The Devil roared in pain from his weakened human form. He finally got me off of him when he hit me in the temple with a punch. I rolled to the ground and tried to quickly get myself out of the daze. We both looked at each other and he looked at me with more surprise than anything else.

We both turned when we heard Blackheart laugh at the Rider. The rain was making his fire weak, which meant it didn't burn Blackheart nearly as bad and the last time he fought him. I quickly tuned back to my opponent and charged after him again. Mephistopheles was ready this time and a hard punch made me slam into the ground. I coughed and chocked on the rain a little as I tried to catch my breath. As I slowly got up I hissed at him again, he only snarled in reply. I felt Blackheart's and the Rider's eye on me when I leapt after him again.

Mephistopheles grabbed me by the neck and dug his claws into my chest, right in the place where he did in my dream. I screamed in pain as it felt like fire come into my body. I clawed at him with all my strength but he stabbed me a second time. On the third time my whole body froze because his claws went through my rib cage and out my back. In a last ditch effort, I slammed my claws into his good shoulder and ran then down his arm. He let go of my neck and hissed in pain as I returned the fire to him.

I managed to stay on my feet and hold my wound. I felt blood mix with my wet fingers from the rain as I continued to get soaked. I heard Blackheart run towards me but I suddenly heard him scream in pain and the fire chain wrapped around him. I looked over and Blackheart was burning. He tried furiously to get the chain off of him, but when he touched it he only burned his hands. The fire was starting to spread in cracks all over his chest.

I watched as Blackheart squirmed under the chain. He turned around and faced the Rider and pulled the chain towards him. The Rider grunted in surprise when he lost his footing over the wet grass. The chain became lose and he pulled it off of him at a furious pace. I couldn't stand anymore and I fell to my knees. I was surprised when I saw Mephistopheles catch me when I was falling backwards. I looked at him with a blank expression but my anger came back. I struggled pitifully in his grip and he didn't let me go.

I gathered my remaining strength as lightning flashed again. The thunder broke lose when I elbowed him in the chest. I scrambled to my feet and he growled in annoyance at me. I hissed at him weakly and we stared at each other again. He looked at me in a calm and collected way, just like he always did. His eyes narrowed at me as he stared to approach me. I crouched down getting myself tense as I felt blood come out of my wound. I charged at him again but ducked when he went for my throat again.

I kept my eyes on him, preparing for his next move. He grumbled in frustration as Blackheart laughed. Without warning he disappeared and Blackheart instantly stopped laughing. I felt him behind me and I ducked only he punched me in the chest. I grunted in pain as I fell backwards. I couldn't get up now, my body was too heavy. I only stared at him and back away and out of the corner of my eye I saw the Rider go after him. I gasped and moaned in pain, when I felt his claws go deep into my side, just below my shoulder.

"No!" I heard the Rider cry out and I knew Johnny was talking. I just stared out in front of me as I heard the rain come down with flashes of lighting in the background. Blackheart screeched in fury at his Father and charged after him. Blackheart was thrown backwards when his Father swung his good arm around and hit him square in the face. He looked at his Father with fury and had no choice but to disappear.

"Hello Johnny." Mephistopheles said calmly to the Rider, who turned back into Blaze.

"Give her to me and leave her alone." He said boldly to his former boss.

"A little late for that." He replied casually. He looked down on me and I wasn't sure what to do. He kneeled down next to me and I flinched as he touched me.

"Get away from her." Blaze said as he hurried over to my side. Mephistopheles growled deeply at Johnny but he ignored him and kneeled down on the other side of me.

"She'll be fine Johnny. She just needs time to heal." He insisted. Johnny gently lifted me into his arms.

"Not with you." He stated back. I clutched his leather jacket tightly. I wanted him to take me away from these two demons. I noticed he had his cane back, and the skull looked as pristine as ever. As if it had never been shattered and it was freshly carved. He stomped the cane into the ground and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"Thanks." I whispered to him before I blacked out again.

**Ok it's been awhile since I updated the story so I'm being generous by giving you readers ch. 17-19. Blackheart's bite made Elizabeth go evil demon becuase she can't control the his demon power over her. I didn't want the Rider fighting her because she is "innocent" so I figured Mephistopheles could fight her and do some damage in order to get rid of Blackhearts power of her. Any questions send it in a review and let me know what you think! Please Review. **


	18. Small Talk

**Ch. 18: Small Talk **

I woke up back in Johnny's apartment. My left side hurt like crazy and I was lightheaded. I felt a bandage on my side and when I checked the wounds on my chest were almost healed. They looked like bruises now. I looked over and I saw Johnny sleeping by a window. He head was laid back against the brick wall and his mouth was slightly opened. I had to giggle and he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said to me, really awkwardly.

"Hi." I said back to him a little quite. We both looked around each other uncomfortably. "Thanks for taking me." I said first, and I meant it.

"You're welcome." He said normally. He sat down on the bed next to me and gave me a weak smile. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked and I nodded yes. "Are you scared of him?" he asked me.

"I'm more scared of Blackheart, believe it or not. I think if Mephistopheles was pissed at me, he would have taken me away from you or killed me by now." I replied

"Maybe, maybe not, but he likes to toy with people. I know that." He replied.

"Why did you make the deal?" I asked him. He looked down at the ground for a moment.

"I was a kid. My dad was sick and I wanted him to get better." Blaze replied to me. "What about you?" He asked me.

"He knew my mother and now he's watching me." I replied.

"What did she do?" He asked curiously.

"Hell if I know." I muttered back. We both laughed at the words I said.

"So do you have their powers now?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I saw their eyes and I have their blood, so I have a lot of power." I replied.

"We have to do something." He stated.

"No shit Sherlock." I said sarcastically. "Well, if we get rid of Blackheart, then we get rid of the problem." I said to him seriously.

"What about his Father?" He asked me.

"I can deal with him myself." I said darkly. "Right now, he's probably pissed cause I kicked his ass, weather he wants to admit it or not." I stated proudly.

"I know because I couldn't believe that charge you gave him." Blaze stated amazed. "How are your wounds?" he asked me.

"I'll be fine. I'm still sore, but I will be ok." I replied to that in a normal voice.

"Glad to hear it." A third voice said. We both turned and saw Mephistopheles in the room. Does this guy ever slow down, I thought angrily to myself. I jumped out of bed, but Johnny stood in front of me, while I flinched at the pain in my side. "Hello Johnny." He said to Blaze. He looked calm and collected. He was dressed in an elegant black leather coat, and of course he had his cane. I was feed up with Mephistopheles calm manner. Like an idiot, I stepped out from behind Johnny and went right towards him.

"Are you trying to get me to charge at you again?" I shouted at him. His eyes narrowed at me, but I wasn't intimidated by him at all now.

"Elisabeth, shut up, calm down, and listen to me." He snapped to me. I closed my mouth and let him talk.

"When I stabbed you, I know you felt a burning sensation. I burned the bite off, but you still have his powers. The anger you felt is gone." He growled in a demon voice. Blaze continued to look at us. I looked at him for a moment and nodded in understanding.

"Ok, thank you." I replied quietly. "Are you alright?" I asked him, still in a quiet voice. He moved his left arm with ease, just to show me.

"It's fine. I'm all healed." He stated proudly.

"She's not." Blaze butted in. He looked at Blaze with a curious glance.

"I know Johnny." He replied calmly. He walked over to me and touched my cheek. I looked down at the floor, unsure of what to do. He lifted my chin up to his face, and I could sense Johnny was tense. "It's ok." He said to me gently. I looked at him amazed when I realized he was replying to my apology from last night. He quickly looked away from me and looked at Blaze. "You need to work with her because you kept following her." He said darkly.

"At least this time I'm not under contract." He snapped at him. Ouch. He didn't let that comment go and growled at Blaze, who didn't back down.

"I can work with you, but obviously you don't want me too. So, you need to look after her because if she gets bit again things will get bad. If she defeats me, Blackheart takes over and your Rider powers will be used much more often." Mephistopheles explained.

"That sounds bad, but I know I can do that." He said with a straight face. "How do we stop him?" He asked him.

"You can only burn him, she can stop him." He pointed to me. "You can do that by using my eyes." He said to me and I only nodded.

"What happens when we stop him?" I asked curiously.

"He goes home." He answered back. Blaze and I looked at each other for a moment. "Good luck." He said to both of us before he disappeared.

I sat down on the ground because my side hurt again.

"You ok?" Blaze asked me concerned.

"Yeah I'm good. I feel like my side is on fire but I'm good." I replied causing Blaze to laugh. I looked at him annoyed and confused.

"Irony." He replied and I finally got it.

**I know it's a small chapter, but I figured this was like a breathing moment for everyone. Now they've got to go after Blackheart for (drum roll please) THE FINAL BATTLE. Let me know what you think and please review. **


	19. Final Battle

**Ch. 19: Final Battle **

After the meeting I went back to sleep and I had a peaceful rest. I think Johnny slept too because he looked better when I woke up. The pain in my side was gone and the wounds were healed. We even had something to eat, which felt good because I felt like I hadn't eaten in ages. The night quickly came and we set off into the night. I wish I could say we both rode off into the sunset, but we rode off into the moonlight in the desert for a while. We found the remains of church, and no it wasn't in San Venganza. I looked around it for a while and I started to feel darkness in the pit of my stomach. I stiffened when I heard a growl from behind me.

I turned around in time to see Blackheart grab me by my neck and slam me into the ground. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands to get him off of me, but it didn't work. He had a big smile on his face and I wasn't sure what to think about it. He swiped my arms off of me and I suddenly felt myself being pinned down by an invisible force. He touched my face with gentle hands and I felt so nervous. I started to tremble as his hand started to go lower. I couldn't move as his eyes went over my body. We had the idea to split up and look around and now I regretted it. His hands trailed down my neck and went to my breasts. He gently grabbed my breast and smiled in approval.

"You wanted it before." He whispered to my face.

"No I don't." I growled back at him.

"Don't lie to me." He snapped back. "Once you've experienced it, you'll always it again." He smirked. I clenched my eyes as he returned to my body. I concentrated on my eyes as quickly as possible. His hands went down my stomach when I got the eyes and my head started to hurt.

"Johnny!" I shouted as I opened my eyes. He snapped at me with teeth and grabbed my neck again, lifting me off my feet and slamming me into the weak brick wall. I looked over his shoulder and saw the Rider advance. He grabbed Blackheart's shoulders and started to burn him. Blackheart roared in pain and started to squirm. I formed my claws and slammed them into Blackheart's back. He screamed in pain as I started to burn him. He turned into a frenzy and pushed me and the Rider off of him.

I saw flames scattered around the Rider and he grabbed one and threw it at Blackheart, who ducked out of the way. He was still in a daze when I grabbed another piece and threw it at him. He cried out in pain in a human voice as the fireball hit him in the legs. The Rider advanced and started to grab for Blackheart. He pulled the chain on his jacket and sung it around Blackheart. I tensed when he managed to caught it again. He flung the Rider the side and he slammed into a brick wall, which shattered on impact.

I went towards him but realized he was still holding the chain. He flung it at me and it hit my side and almost knocked the wind out of me. I fell to my side and started to crawl away from Blackheart as he walked towards me. I finally caught my breath and rose to my feet, only to have Blackheart push me backwards and I slammed back into a wall myself. He screeched at me, as he charged at me. I punched him in the face and tried to scratch him with my claws.

He dodged me easily and he threw his hand upward, hitting me in the face and making me roll backwards and I rolled up to my feet. I glared at him with orange eyes as he hissed at me with black eyes. I jumped when Blackheart suddenly exploded in a ball of fire. The Rider stood behind him, holding a flaming shot gun. We both nodded at each other waiting for Blackheart to appear again. We both looked around puzzled when he didn't appear at the same spot. Out of nowhere, the Rider's chain wrapped around himself and he was dragged to side and went out of my view. I ran into another room and this one had a full ceiling and plenty of shadows.

"Johnny!" I shouted his name again when I saw that he wasn't the Rider. I was on the ground and not moving with Blackheart over him. I charged at Blackheart and leaped on top of him, just like I did with his Father. He flung me off of him, and I bumped into the wall. I hissed defensively at him, but he charged at me. I grabbed him with both hands and we fell on top of each other. His teeth went widely for my neck and I kept both of my arms in front of my chest to hold him back. I grabbed his chest and dug my claws into his chest. He instantly jumped back and blended in with the shadows. I kept my back up against the wall and prepared for him to jump at me. Only the thing I didn't expect was that Johnny moaned.

I had to stay put as Johnny started to move. Then I felt the chain wrap around my waist. I fell to my knees as I felt a dark and powerful sensation overwhelm me. I tried desperately to pull it off, but the chain was wrapped tightly around me.

"Set it on fire!" Johnny shouted at me.

"I can't!" I shouted back as my fingers dug into the sand.

"DO IT!" He shouted more urgently. I grabbed the chain and concentrated on the fire. It instantly lit and I heard a demon cry out as it burned his hands. I pulled the chain towards me and it came with no resistance. I gathered it up and threw it at Johnny, and he caught it with ease. I saw an outline of Blackheart and charged at him. He caught me and we fell back down onto the sand. As he tried to get up, I snarled at him and shoved my claws into his shoulder, like he did with my dagger. He grunted deeply in pain, and he grabbed my back and threw me forward. I rolled out of the dark room and into the night.

Johnny ran out to help me as Blackheart emerged as well. He changed back into the Rider and set his chain on fire. The Rider growled as Blackheart approached in fury. His teeth were shown and his face was an eerie shade of blue. I flinched as my headache started to get worse. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon was starting to go down, but we had plenty of time because it was still hours before daylight. I flinched at my growing headache and Blackheart noticed.

"Looks like you're out of time Elisabeth." He said mockingly and I growled at him. The Rider sung his chain at Blackheart, who ducked back into the room. The Rider hung his chain over his shoulder, took out his shotgun, and went back into the room. I hurried after him, and the fire around his skull illuminated the room. We both looked and saw no Blackheart. Then, we looked at each other more confused. I sensed something behind me, but before I could turn around, Blackheart grabbed me and dug his fingers into my throat. The Rider stiffened and pointed his gun at us.

Blackheart dragged me out backwards, luring the Rider out into the open again. The Rider still had his gun pointed at us, but was unsure of what to do. Before either one could do anything, I slammed my elbow repeatedly into Blackheart's chest. He grunted in pain and easily lost his breath. He was still behind me when I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. He screamed in pain as I started to burn him again. I saw the Rider come in front of me, to help me pin Blackheart down, when he slammed his fist into the side of my head. I rolled off of him and Blackheart was fighting the Rider again.

He let out a high-pitch snarl before grabbing the Rider by his neck. The Rider seem to freeze as his flames started to die out and mix with black smoke. He threw the Rider and the slide to a halt before returning back into Blaze. Blackheart smiled and hummed in amusement. I looked up and saw Blackheart staring at me with hate in his eyes. I tried to get up, but now I was starting to get weak as the power overwhelmed me. He continued to smile as he walked towards me, while I stumbled back trying to maintain control.

He grabbed me by my hair and lifted me up with ease as I gritted my teeth in pain. He stared at me darkly, until he bared his teeth and went for my neck. He screeched in pain as I heard the shotgun go off and hit him in the back. He stumbled backwards as Johnny continued to shoot hitting him again in the side. Blackheart retreated behind a wall as Johnny came towards me. We both acknowledged each other and looked around again. I blinked and fell down again as my eyes returned to normal. I felt light headed and a little sick, as Johnny tried to help me up. When he found that I was too weak to stand he just held me while I sat down.

"Holy cow, this is hard." I grumbled quietly.

"Yeah I know. It wasn't easy the first time for me either." He laughed. We both looked at each other and our eyes met. We both had blue eyes but his were a lot brighter than mine. We both smiled uneasily at each other for a moment. I didn't really have feelings for him, but I treated him as my friend. I could only hope he didn't think differently. We both turned our attention back out into the ruins behind us. He helped me to my feet as I started to feel a little bit stronger.

"Is there and alter here?" I asked him curiously. He didn't answer and lead me into the room itself. Behind it there was a picture of angel, but in front of the angel there was a stone cross. All the windows had long since gone and the moonlight came in. it looked a little too eerie for my tastes. I grunted as my legs fell weak again, and Johnny gently placed me down on the ground. He got behind me and held me close as I tried to catch my breath. My senses went through the roof, or in the case of this room, the windows as I felt Blackheart approach.

**I know it seems like I placed the fight in San Vanganza, but I don't really know where I put the fight. I figured the remains of another little ruined town that was ruined by Mephistopheles...or Blackheart which ever you prefer. You better review if you want to know what happens next. **


	20. Finished

**Ch. 20: Finished **

He grabbed Johnny and threw him into the corner. He cried out in pain as his back slammed into the stone wall as his shotgun went flying. I cried out his name but he didn't get up or move. I gasped for air as Blackheart pushed me back into the sand, glaring at me. His face was extremely pale and there were black circles around his eyes. I tried to get his fingers off of my neck as he squeezed harder and I was gasping for air. I squirmed under his grip, but it only got tighter the more I struggled. Blackness was starting to appear at the edges of my vision as I concentrated in my head. I snarled at him when I lunged at him with my eyes all black.

He fell backwards startled as I hurried to catch my breath. It was hard because I changed my eyes back a burning orange and my body felt heavy again. I crawled backwards as I panted for breath. As I stumbled around I felt the shotgun. I pulled it out and Blackheart froze. I shot him right in the stomach as I got to my feet. He fell to one knee and grunted in pain. Inky black blood leaked out from his wounds, staining the pale sane with black. With a flash of his demon face, he started to walk towards me again. I held my ground as I continued to shoot. I hit him three more times before I ran out. He wasted no time and charged at me. He swiped the gun out of my hands as it went towards the altar and he pushed me backwards with both hands.

I cried out as my head went back and hit the brick wall. I felt blood go down my neck as I fell back down into the sand. I gripped my head tightly in pain as I tried to make it go away. Blackheart grabbed my shirt and lifted me up. I didn't give him any chance and slammed my claws into the open wound in his stomach. His demon voice screamed in pain as he threw me again. I landed and slid a few feet into the middle of the altar room. I shook my head to clear my vision, while I heard Blackheart coming towards me. Out of nowhere I screamed in pain as hit the back my head with a stone brick. I moaned and cradled my head in my hands, when he hit my head again.

I cried out again as I heard the brick over my head and hands, as both were now bleeding. He was pissed as he grabbed the back of my shirt and went for my neck. He was again interrupted, but this time by the Rider, who punched him and burned him in the face. Blackheart let me go and I stumbled out of the way, watching the two fist fight. I breathed heavily and gritted my teeth at the pain in my skull. Blackheart managed to wrap his arm around the Rider's neck. The Rider tried to throw Blackheart off of him, but he couldn't get a good grip. Blackheart pulled the Rider down to his knees, draining his fire again. I saw Blackheart was healing himself with the fire.

I cried out in anger as Blaze came back. I ran to the two men and jumped on top of Blackheart. In a quick motion I pulled Blackheart off of Johnny and threw him into a corner. As he got to his feet, I kneeled down in front of Blaze and hissed at him. Johnny was wearing and we all knew it, but we also knew that I wouldn't last long with my orange eyes. Blackheart had enough of my defense and charged at me. We both rolled to the ground, but I managed to get on top of him. He clawed at me in fury cutting my face, tugging my hair, and making all my visible skin bleed.

"Do it!" Johnny shouted at me. I swung my claws as hard as I could and hit Blackheart's throat. He tried to scream but he just gurgled up more black blood. He hit my head again and I tumbled off of him. He stumbled towards the door, but I grabbed him. Black blood was spilled over the front of his waistcoat and jacket. He knew he was beaten, but wouldn't give up. He tried to fight, but I managed to shove him back to the ground. I wrapped my fingers around his throat and squeezed. He dug his claws into my shoulder, sides, back, anywhere he could get at me. His emotions overwhelmed me.

I felt his pain for what his Father thought of himself. I felt his anger at his Father for these thoughts. I felt betrayal towards his Father because he wouldn't give him what his birthright allowed him to have. I felt the bitterness he felt towards his Father because of this constant battle. I felt desperation because deep down he wanted to have a connection with his Father that he lost. A tear fell down my face as I felt his sadness because he wanted to find a way to reconnect with his Father, but he was sure all hope was lost. I squeezed harder, burning him more deeply. He dug his claws into my back with all the strength he had left. I bit my lip and focused on him and not on the pain.

He gave me one final blow on my head and I felt blood go down the side of my face. He finally stopped moving and closed his eyes. I didn't feel and darkness come off him, so I let him go. I nearly jumped when Johnny gently grabbed me and lifted me to my feet. He held me as we sat down in front of the altar. He was staring at me, wonder if I was on while I stared at nothing in particular. Finally, I looked over to where Blackheart was. His arms were a little spread out from his sides, but he was absolutely still. He also had stopped bleeding.

In what I could only say was a puff of smoke, Mephistopheles appeared. Johnny's grip tightened on me, as if he was holding on to me for dear life. I blinked a few times and I felt dizzy again. I pushed Johnny away as I coughed up black blood. Thankfully it didn't last long and I knew what I was coughing up. When I was done I looked at him again. He was kneeled next down to his fallen son and was staring at him with pity in his eyes.

"Ever think about talking?" I snapped at him. He calmly returned my gaze, purposely slow.

"There was nothing to talk about. He knows what is expected of me. Like you said, it's all mine until the end of days." He said without any demon in his voice. I slowly walked over to him as he touched his son's face. Johnny rose to his feet and walked towards me, carefully approaching his former boss. He looked at me and rose to his feet as well. He wiped the tear off of my face, and he looked at me with a puzzled look. I wasn't sure I should tell him, but I decided to do it anyway.

"I assumed you two had something before he grew up. I think he wants it back, but he thinks it can't happen." I said sadly. He looked down at Blackheart, who actually looked a little peaceful now. He just looked at his son in thought for a moment, then he returned his gaze back to me.

"You two need to come with me." He ordered.

"No way." Johnny said immediately. I couldn't say anything but lose my balance. Mephistopheles caught me in his arms, and I felt so much better. His chest felt warm next to my face. Johnny rushed over to me.

"Johnny if he gives you trouble, make sure you tell me." I mumbled before the pounding in my head filled my ears and drowned my senses.

**Ok final battle's over and Blackheart is defeated! Just had some down time and I thought i would update again. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Realizations and Something Else

**Ch.21: Realizations and Something else**

I woke up in the same room I had been when I had been sick before. I had a really bad headache and I was really hungry. I got out of bed and I found clean clothes on the dresser next to me. I quickly put them on and body protested because it was all sore. I walked out of the door and found myself in a very fancy living room, and yes it even had a fireplace, but it wasn't lit. I looked around the room and of course all the furniture was black. The floor was wood and shiny.

"Hello there." Someone said behind me. I looked behind me and saw Mephistopheles staring at me in his usual casual manner.

"Hi." I replied back and walked towards him. "Where's Johnny?" I asked him. He pointed to a closed door behind him.

"Still out cold, but he'll be alright." He replied to me. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. I glanced nervously around the floor when he lifted my eyes to him. He looked like nothing had ever happened as if it had been just another day. He leaned in clos and kissed me. I instantly felt better and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His arms went around my waist and held me close, as if he knew how weak I was, which he probably did. He kissed me deeply and his hands traveled up and down my back. I laid my head on his shoulder when he let go. "Not right now." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok." I replied back to him. His arms let go of my body and we parted. "How did you convince him to come here?" I asked a little amazed.

"I didn't, you did." He replied. I looked at him with extreme puzzlement. "He came to protect you." He explained.

"Ooooooh." I exaggerated. I turned around and started to glance around the room. "I want this place." I moaned like a little kid.

"You can if you stay with me." He replied and I looked at him bewildered, because I knew he was serious.

"I can't I've got my own place." I replied. He nodded in joking disapproval. "Plus, I've got my other brother." I replied a little sad. Then it hit me. James was dead and I had to tell Jeremy. I froze as my feelings overtook me. I fell onto the sofa and started to cry. I held my face in my hands and sobbed bitterly. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he held it for comfort. I just cried for the longest time, when I heard a door open. I looked up and I saw Johnny out of the door. He took one look at me and was by me in an instant. Mephistopheles back off, respecting our new friendship.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned as he kneeled down next to me.

"My brother's dead." I cried bitterly. He gave a sharp inhale of breath and brought me into his arms. I cried into his shoulders for a while as he held me. He rose to his feet and sat down next to me on the couch, and he rocked me back and forth a little, trying to desperately comfort me. I finally calmed down after a bit and wiped the tears off of my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I stood up, wiped my tears away, and took a few deep breaths.

"Don't apologize for what he did." Mephistopheles said back to me. I could only nod as I tried to calm myself down. I stared away from the two men as I calmed myself down.

"Can we go now, this place is making me uncomfortable." Johnny grumbled like a child.

"Your bike is outside." He replied instantly. Johnny glanced back at me, checking up on me. I looked back on him and nodded for him to go downstairs. He glared back at Mephistopheles as he walked down a set of stairs that was next to the fireplace.

"Don't worry Johnny, I'll be ok." I said to him quickly and he glanced at me one more time before going down the stairs.

"He cares for me that's all." I replied to him.

"I know." He replied to me. Now I was starting to wonder about the statement Blackheart made earlier. I think it was ironic because here I was in front of Lucifer himself, and I was afraid to ask one simple question. He walked over to me again and stared into my eyes, as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I gave him a weak smile.

"I'll think about it, but I need some time." I replied to him. I think that was all he needed to ear because he pulled me in close and kissed me again. It was such a gentle kiss, that I gave into it almost immediately. He held me close as our lips parted and he started to kiss my face and neck. He laid a kiss on my forehead before looking at me again.

"Maybe I'll think about what you said to me too." He said to me.

"So it's a deal then." I laughed and he chuckled too.

"I have to go." I said to him. He nodded slowly, not looking at me, but I knew he was watching me as I walked down the stairs. When I walked outside, I blinked at the bright sunlight. We were out in the desert in a small rural area that had large farms on it. At least he wasn't out in the middle of nowhere when he was in our world.

"Hey demon girl." Johnny said to me jokingly as I walked up to me. I gave him a disappointed look as I sat down behind him on the bike. He started it with ease and we rode off back into the city. I was nice enough to direct him to my place and pointed out number of my apartment.

"Just in case you come back." I said to him with comfort. We both stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.

"If anything happens, you come find me and I will take care of it." He said gently and seriously. I smiled at him for his concern.

"Good luck to you Johnny and thanks for everything." I said to him sincerely. I came up to him and gave him a big which he returned. "Glad we could be friends." I said to him.

"Me too demon girl." He said back to me. I gave his shoulder a little push at the new nickname. He got back on his bike but before he could start it I walked over to him. I gave him a small kiss on the cheek, and he looked at me.

"For luck." I whispered to him. He replied by coming back to me and gave me a full kiss.

"Just so you know someone has your back, when no one else will." He said to me when he broke it. I smiled at him again. He got back on his bike and started it up. He looked back at me one final time before going down the alley and riding off out of sight. I didn't love Johnny, but I cared for him and he respected that. The kiss he gave me felt strong, bold, and gentle. I stayed in that little spot as I heard his motorcycle in the distance. I felt a tear go down my face when I couldn't hear it anymore, and I wondered if I would ever see him again.

**I felt sad with this chapter because Johnny's leaving. No I'm sorry He can't have her becuase he's not stupid enough to go and mess with the girl that Mephistopheles himself has an interest in. I wanted to give them a good friendship kind of deal. Storie is almost done and I only have a few chapters left. Some are short and some are long and I need to look over them again. Anyway enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. **


	22. Getting Back to Normal

**Ch. 22: Getting back to Normal**

I feel asleep slowly in my own that night. I just kept thinking about some many things. I was thinking about Jeremy and what he would do. I thought about Mephistopheles and wondered if he would just talk to Blackheart for a few minutes. I thought about Johnny, wondering if he would be ok and if I would ever see him again. After a while of silence I slowly walked up to my apartment. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took a long hot shower. Once that was done I jumped into bed and fell asleep in an instant.

Jeremy had already found James and his team was looking for me. I explained what had been happening to me over the last few months. He was a little upset that I didn't tell him, but he was just glad that I was alive and ok. We buried James during the week, and we even saw our Father for a while. Jeremy didn't tell him about my encounter with two very famous demons. Dad stayed for a while, but he wished me luck a few weeks after school started again. We didn't have perfect relationship with our Father, but at least we didn't try to kill him!

Speaking of Mephistopheles, I had barely seen him for the past few weeks. He didn't come by my place to spook me or warn me of an escaped Blackheart. I also didn't hear anything about Johnny or any "weird" sightings. I thought that was good and bad. Good because I knew he wasn't in trouble, bad because I didn't know if he was in any trouble. I just had to go with it. I focused on school with my music and theater. Even watches had become quite too, nobody but the occasional rouge was causing trouble.

It was Friday night and I was walking home again after an orchestra rehearsal. I reached home without a problem. I put on some orchestra music from Sherlock Holmes as I go into the shower. I hummed at the music as I cleaned myself up. I was brushing my hair when the music turned off. I blinked in annoyance, but I continued with my hair, figuring that something might be wrong with my iPod stand or something. I finished up in the bathroom and cautiously opened the door. I looked around and saw no one in my room. I threw my dirty clothes away and walked out into my living room. I stopped when I saw Mephistopheles leaning against the wall, looking absent mindedly out the window.

"I was listening to that." I grumbled at him to get his attention. He casually turned his head to me and gave me a look to say, "Yeah so."

"I know." He replied to me in his usual cool tone. He walked over to me with that cane in his hand.

"You need to get rid of that cane." I said to him.

"Why?"

"That skull is really creepy." I said in a funny voice.

"That's my job." He replied proudly. Tonight he was wearing his normal attire of an extremely fancy black suite. I had seen him wearing a nice leather jacket once before, but tonight he was wearing his usual suite. We just stared at each other for a while. "You'll see him again." He said suddenly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Johnny. You'll see him again, I have no doubt." He said to me. I looked down and smiled at myself. I looked up at him again and meet his eyes. They were the same color as Blackheart's, a dark icy blue. Johnny's eyes were also blue, but they were a bright blue like mine. My heart started to beat faster and I became nervous and a little excited. He smiled darkly as he came closer to me, and I panicked and started to back away. He gently took my wrist and brought me closer to him.

"I told you, that you wouldn't be as nervous as you were back then." He whispered into my ear. My breath trembled as he came in close and kissed me. After a moment, I wrapped my arms around him again, while he did the same with me. His kiss was different from Johnny's. His kiss felt secure and dominate, while at the same time he was gentle with me. He was an expert at what he did, and he was trying to build up my confidence. Ever so slowly, his tongue explored my mouth, while I did the same.

She tasted so good in my arms. She was still nervous about the whole thing, but I knew I could help her with that if I took my time. I went deeper into the kiss, and held her tightly. She let out a small moan into my mouth as we kissed. Still kissing her, I picked her up, and she squeaked in surprise as I carried her into her room. Once we were on her bed, I kissed her again with my passion and hunger. I had kept my distance from her for almost two months now, just so things could calm down for her. She clung to me with desperation as I kissed her. She gently pushed my suite jacket off of me, and I discarded it onto the floor. I started to kiss and gently nip at her neck as she tried to unbutton my shirt. She was going too fact because she was so nervous.

I grabbed her hands and looked at her face. She got my message and calmed herself down, and put her hands back around my back as I went back to her neck. I was pleased to see that her neck didn't have any scars from all the bites it took. My hand went to her breast as she moved around my body, trying to find a right spot for her. I decided to teas her a bit and I rubbed my hand over her center. She moaned and stiffened on contact. I laid in between her legs as my hand went under her shirt. Her hands rubbed my back as I fondled her breasts under the shirt. I stood up, and she stood up with me as I took her shirt off.

I pushed her back onto the bed as I started to kiss one of her breasts. As I worked my mouth on her, my hands moved up and down her thighs. As I moved to the other breast her hands returned to my shirt as she calmly undid the buttons. When she was done I took it off for her and discarded that onto the floor as well. I started to go down to her stomach, but I found now scars from where I had stabbed her from before. I was pleased with that too. I started to tease her as I started to kiss her chest again.

She started to moan as I sneaked a hand under her panties. I teased her by rubbing my hand across her, and she reacted perfectly by starting to get wet. She gasped and held the sheets tightly at the pleasure. I thought about teasing her with a little hard foreplay, but decided against it. She offered no resistance as I took off her panties, but I noticed she got a little tense. I was hungry for her, and I knew she would be more relaxed as time went on so I didn't say anything to her before I licked her. She moaned immediately and arched her back for me. As my tongue continued she started to pant.

I felt her sit up and she ran her hands through my hair and down my back. She whimpered in desperation as I licked her. I finally stopped and she fell back down onto the bed. I crawled on top of her and worked to get my pants undone. She giggled a little when I grumbled to myself for getting them done fast enough.

"Maybe you should get a new outfit?" She joked at me. I laid down on top of her, and buried my face in her neck before I replied.

"I need to look good, it's part of my job. I am a business man in a way you know." I replied to her.

"That's kind of scary." She replied back to me getting my comment. My pants were done and I entered her. She let out a small cry but bit her lip as her body got use to the sensation again. She spread her legs for me so I could lie in between them again. I started to thrust and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I started slow and waited for her to build as I thrusted. I kissed her neck and growled at the pleasure my body was getting. Her hands shook a little when she heard it, but I wiped her fears away with a passionate kiss, and moaned into her mouth. It felt so good to be in her again. She was still tight and I loved that. I started to kiss the base of her neck, when I felt her start to build up in tension.

I my own pleasure started to build as I started to thrust faster. She let out a gasp and her hands grasped my arms. I clutched the bed for support as I thrusted. My patience was thinning, but I still had some control over my instincts. I grabbed her thigh and pulled her close to me so I could get into her more deeply. Her panting started to fill my ears as I thrusted in desperation now. I finally couldn't stand it anymore, so I gave her a few hard thrusts and she cried out her release. I saw a glimpse of her bright blue eyes before I thrusted hard a few more times. I grunted into her neck as I came as well.

We breathe heavily for a few moments, lost in our own waves of pleasure. She came out of it first and started to kiss my neck. I smiled at myself as she gently bit it, she was gaining confidence. I quickly came out of my high as well as lifted her up. She tried to respond to me, but I wanted to do something different tonight. She looked at me confused; now she was unsure of what to do now.

"Turn around and lay down for me." I whispered into her ear. She quickly did as she was told. I laid down on top of her, and my hands rubbed her back. My hands went under her and I groped her breasts. She looked over her shoulder and I caught her with another kiss. I pushed her head gently back down onto the bed. I put my hands on both side of her and entered her again. She whimpered when I came into her again. I started slow all over again. As I thrusted she leaned back into me as I could get into her deeply.

I laid down on her back and started to kiss her skin. It was smooth and cool, like it had been before. She moaned as I thrusted and she grabbed my hand and put it on her hip. I smiled to myself and started to rub her center again. She let out a deep moan and she shivered beneath me. I rubbed her for a little bit and stopped to tease her. She let out a small growl as I stopped. As I kissed her shoulder, I felt her starting to build again. I buried my face into her neck, I dug one hand into her hair, and I grabbed her hip with the other.

I went faster and gripped her hair and hip tightly. She moaned heavily into the bed as I went faster. I groaned deeply into her shoulder as I increased my pace, then I bit her shoulder and she cried out at the sudden act. I didn't bite her hard, but it just surprised her. She moaned again and clutched my hand on my hip, then she started to pant. I started to get desperate and thrusted hard and fast. Her body moved with me as I moved at a frenzied pace. As I reached my breaking point I thrusted hard and slow. She cried out as I made her cum again. She cry made me break as well and I spilled into her. I groaned deeply into her shoulder. Breathing heavily, I crawled off of her and laid down next to her.

"Hey are you trying to give me a hickie?" She joked and gently pushed my shoulder. I looked at her with a straight face.

"I certainly could." I said with a straight face. She giggled at the dirty joke. "Why did you wait so long?" She asked me.

"To let things calm down for you." I replied to her. She nodded in understanding. She tried to get out of bed, but I grabbed her to prevent her from coming out of bed. She laughed at my efforts. "Don't get dressed yet." I whispered into her ear. She stopped moving, and I sat up next to her. I gently kissed her cheek, a childlike kiss. I finally let her go and she got out of bed and got dressed again. She got back into bed with me and smiled at me. She turned around and I knew she was trying to go to sleep. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and brought her close to me. She wrapped her fingers around my wrist. Her eyes were closed for about a half hour and I knew she was thinking about something, but couldn't fall asleep. She sat up and stared me.

"What do you know about my mother?" She asked me seriously. I sat up next to her to give her a reply.

"Well, I know that she loved you very much, first of all." I said to her. "She was a skilled fighter, and had a rare fire in her that she passed down to you. I went to her because Blackheart was planning something." I explained.

"Did you do it to warn her?" She asked me.

"Yes, but once Blackheart backed down, I decided to do other plans with her. She was already on the way of the separation, so I stayed away from her until things settled down for her. She still remembered me and she was always talking you." He boasted.

"You said you loved her with a yes and no answer." She pointed out to me.

"Well, she still loved your Father, but she accepted that they were separated. She was upset that the boys went to live with him. She got through it, and it became a little more serious. I stayed away from you because she told me to. She had a really bad feeling the night of that bad watch. She contacted me and told me to watch you if anything happened to her." I explained to her. She stared at me, listening to me very seriously.

"Why did you come back now?" She asked me.

"That's when Blackheart came back. I said before after he got the contract he would go after you." I answered her. She let out a sigh and fell back onto the bed. I went down next to her, and stayed silent.

"She never talked about you." She finally said to me.

"I didn't think she would." I replied back. She looked at me and I could tell she was thinking about what to say, but she couldn't really decide. So she turned around again and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with Mephistopheles's arm wrapped around me waist. It was a Saturday and I didn't have anything until the evening, so I just lay beside him for a while, unsure if he was awake of not. When his fingers started to rub my wrist I knew he was awake, so I turned around to face him again. I just stared at him for a while, just thinking about what he said about my mother last night. There was one question I wanted to ask him though.

"Did you know she was going to die?" I finally asked him. I noticed he tensed at my question.

"No." He answered quietly.

"You liar." I snapped at him.

"I wouldn't lie to you about your Mother." He said calmly, but with a little bit of anger. I calmed myself down, and I believed him.

"Sorry." I nearly whispered. He took my face and gave me a passionate kiss, which I returned. He got out of bed and started to dress himself again. After a few minutes I looked over my shoulder to where he was, and I saw he was buttoning his black shirt. I sat up in bed and watched him. "I can't go with you." I said to him. He looked at me looking for an explanation. "I've got school right now. This is my last year and I graduate in the summer." I explained to him. He nodded in understand, knowing that I was teasing him about the subject.

"My offer will still stand." He said to me as he finished buttoning his shirt.

"When will I see you again?" I asked him.

"Well, Halloween is coming up." He replied to me. I showed him a big smile at that idea. He put on his elegant suite jacket.

"Aren't you hot in that stuff here?" I asked him curiously.

"No because I don't stick around in the day time." He answered. I took the sheets off of me, and I walked over to him and kissed him. I felt his body jump a little at the surprise, but he quickly regained control of himself, and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned in his mouth as his tongue explored it. Finally, we let go and just stayed still for a moment. He gave me a goodbye kiss on my forehead before he walked out of my room. I knew that once he was out into the hallway he was gone.

**Ok sorry if the chapter is too long for you, but I had to do some editing here. I've got a whole bunch a chapters that this story doesn't really need so I'm cutting them up into these last few chapters. Hope you like this chapter and the end in coming REVIEW! **


	23. Small Talk Again

**Ch. 24: Small Talk Again**

I came back to see her a few days later a storm was coming. Flashes of lightning illuminated the room, while the rumbles of thunder shook the walls slightly. She was surprised to see me back so soon, but this time I came just to talk. I actually missed some of the conversations we had before and since Blackheart was over and done with I decided I wanted to do it more often if possible. She woke up and got out of bed to talk to me.

"You've been busy." She said casually to me.

"So have you." I replied to her. She let go of me and went to a window to look outside, when she saw the storm she groaned.

"What do you do…down there?" She asked shyly pointing downwards to the floor. I continued to stare out the window while I thought of an answer for her.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." I said to her calmly. She gave me a silly worried face before glancing out the window again.

"How did you get that place out in the desert?" She asked me. This time I turned to my side and faced her while leaning against the wall.

"Have to have an escape once and a while. Sometimes I have to go more often for reasons I don't like." I explained to her. She let out a small gasp when she saw a lightning bolt in the distance.

"What kind of…business do you sell?" She asked cautiously.

"Whatever they desire." I said darkly to her. "People want money and power, and I give them that at a price." I said with pleasure in my voice. She didn't look at me, but I knew she was spooked by my tone.

"We made a deal in away." She said finally, and she looked at me while she explained. "I got rid of Blackheart for you and you gave me a power." She said to me and I nodded in understanding. "I wasn't even under contract." She grumbled at me.

"A deals a deal." I said to her with a little demon in my voice. She grumbled again at my statement, and snuck back into her bed. She wrapped the bed spread around her and I knew she was unsure of what to say next.

"What now?" She asked me quietly.

"Whatever you want." I said confidently to her, and her gaze returned to the window. I looked over her on the bed and I suddenly thought about how small she looked in that pose. I went over to her and sat down on the bed and continued to stare at her. I traced my fingers through her hair and she smiled at me.

"Some people would say this is the calm before the storm." She joked at me. She decided to get out of bed and walked into her kitchen for something to eat. I stopped her by walking up to her again. I was six foot two and a half, she was five ten, even thought she was tall she always felt small when she was this close to me because in many ways I knew she was still a child at times.

"I'm still thinking about your offer." She said to me gently. I only nodded. I knew she was worried about what would happen if she did stay with me, but that was something we could talk about when she didn't have things like school to worry about. Thunder went off in the distance, as she looked around. "I missed these moments. We should do it again sometime." She said to me, sensing that I had to go. I went and kissed her again. It wasn't a deep kiss, but we didn't care.

"I'll be watching." I said to her, before I left.

"I have no doubt." She said to me before I left her.

**I know it's a short chapter, but I figured I would give you readers a break and just read a small scene between the two. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Surprise Visits

**Ch. 25: Surprise Visits **

Winter was a hectic season for me. I had the two plays and the orchestra to deal with. When Christmas came, Jeremy and I went to see Dad for the holiday. It was a nice time. Most watches were uneventful during the winter season, even though there was no snow here. We got plenty of hail and cold rain. The New Year come and went without a problem. I was glad that I was back to my routine again. Although I hadn't seen Mephistopheles since Halloween, I didn't mind because I thought of it as one less thing to worry about. I still wondered about Johnny occasionally, and I thought if Father and Son had ever talked to each other again.

I got my answer to one of my questions in March for the silly Easter break. I was home, of course, and everything was going ok. It was a typical, boring cloudy with nothing to do. I was practicing my cello, getting ready for the spring concert in April figures. That dark feeling came over me again. I instantly became alert and tensed by body as I came out of my room. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw Blackheart in my apartment. He ignored me for a moment, while staring curiously at my apartment. When he looked at me, his blue eyes didn't have that dark feel he had when he was fighting me.

"You play very elegantly." He said to me. I looked at him puzzled for a second.

"Thanks." I said calmly to him. "What are you doing here?" This time I snapped at him. He walked over to me and stopped about an arm's length away from.

"I came to say thank you." He said sincerely. I blinked furiously, wondering if this was really a dream or Mephistopheles in disguise. "This is real and I am not my father." He said to me as if reading my thoughts. I frowned at him, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"For what?" I asked him, finally starting to believe this.

"Giving me a second chance." He said to me. I looked at him amazed. I couldn't believe that I managed to get Father and Son to talk after this long war. "He never wanted me to fight him in the first place. I ignored him in my ignorance, and when you came along I realized I was starting to get tired of all this fighting." He explained to me. I could relate to him because I am sick of fighting too. Even though there is no war, there are still battles and enemies out in the world, I was sick of fighting them.

"I actually thought he wouldn't do it. I thought he would just torture you for eternity." I said to him seriously because I really did think that would happen. Blackheart reacted with a chuckle.

"Well he did at first, but then when he stopped he told me you kept bothering him with me." He told me, and I had to smile at myself for keeping at it. "He healed me and we just started to talk about everything." He said to me. I noticed his tone was quieter than before. I realized how serious this was to him. "It was nice to talk to him again in a decent manner after all these years." He told me. I nodded to him in agreement.

"Honestly I'm glad I could help." He looked at me, slightly confused. "Your also one less enemy I have to deal with." I joked and we both laughed. Then, I tensed when he came closer to me, but he looked at the ground for a moment before talking.

"I also came to apologize." He said sadly. He looked into my eyes as I realized what he was saying. "I'm sorry for killing your brother and using him, and I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." He said to me sincerely. I bit my lip to keep from crying, and could only nod for a moment. I wiped a tear away from my face, and looked at him.

"Thank you." I whispered to him. I breathed deeply trying to calm myself down. "I forgive you." I whispered to him. He looked at me with huge surprise on his face. Unlike him, I knew now that James would never have changed if I got a second chance with him. For years James, remained bitter and hated me when I tried to talk to him about our mother. I stuck my hand out in front of Blackheart. He hesitated before he gripped it and shook my hand. We both just stared at each other, but finally we let go. He nodded to me before he disappeared into the shadows.

My next question was answered in the summer. It was a hot day outside, so couple of my classmates and I went out riding in that day in June. We all had just graduated and we were celebrating out in the desert with loud music, alcohol, horses, and bikes. Most of the boys had bikes, that were crotch rockets, and some even brought horses from the ranch to go out riding with the bikers. I rode on a horse because I had no idea on how to ride a bike. All we had to do was make sure the horses were all present when the party was done. I split up from the rest of the group to go on a decent ride by myself.

Out on the plains, I was careful to not get my horse dehydrated. I was just looking at the landscape when I heard the sound of motorcycle behind me. I turned my horse around and saw a biker in the distance. I thought about it for a minute, and urged my horse into a gallop to catch up with him. It took me awhile, but I managed to catch up with him. I managed to get ahead of him, and stopped my horse on the road. The biker slowed down and eventually stopped.

"Howdy." Johnny Blaze said to me, as he got off the bike. I couldn't believe my eyes as I got off the horse.

"Hi Johnny." I said to him, still amazed he was right in front of me. We stopped and just stared at each other, and I could tell he was amazed too. He moved first and gave me a big hug, which I gladly returned. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Just passing by." He said.

"Following the road hmm?" I asked him causally.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said simply. "What are you doing out here? Is that your horse?"

"No, that's a friend's horse and I'm celebrating my graduation." I said proudly.

"Well congratulations to you demon girl." He joked and I playfully punched his side. That was his nickname for me now. His eyes were as bright as they been when he left.

"Thanks, what have you been doing?" I asked him.

"I did find a few rouge demons and put them in their place." He answered. I only nodded in reply. "Anyone giving you trouble?" He asked suddenly serious, and I knew who he was talking about.

"Nope, no trouble. In fact I haven't seen him for a couple months now." This was true because I hadn't seen Mephistopheles since the beginning of April. "Would you like to come back to my place?" I asked him. He thought about it for a while, but I knew what his answer would be.

"No, not this time, I'm sorry." He said to me sadly. When I nodded, this time my head felt a little heavy from my emotions. "It was really nice to see you again." He said to me.

"Yeah it was nice to see you too Johnny." I smiled at him.

"I don't know when I will be back, but I will come back. I promise." He said to me with determination.

"That's nice to hear." We hugged each other tightly, making it last, and he even kissed the side of my head. It was a little agonizing when we let go. "Good luck Johnny, and be careful." I said to him as he got back on his bike.

"You too Elisabeth. I mean it if anything comes up, come find me." He said to me.

"How will I do that?" I asked him curiously.

"I think you'll figure it out on your own." He said with a smile. He gave me a big grin before starting his bike. I moved the horse out of the way, and he rode off into the horizon. It was nice to see Johnny again, and this time I knew that he would be ok for a while. My horse looked at me with a bored look on his face. I let out a frustrated sigh, and got back on him. I watched Johnny ride off until I couldn't hear the sound of his bike, and all there was left was a small trail of dust. I smiled to myself and thought about the day when he would come back again.

**Ok here it is the last chapter. I wanted to stay with the movie theme of people getting second chances so I figured I'd give one to Blackheart and Mephistopheles. I'm a huge sap for the bad guys (lol) and I just wanted to change things around a bit. Like it or not let me know what think. I do have a sequel written out for this and I will be posting it soon. Thanks again for all of you who reviewed. ENJOY AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
